Her Family
by pmollymay
Summary: Andy struggle's with trying to figure out what's all going with her and the now crumbling world around her. The last thing she wants is to lose her family. The first family she has ever known. As the war between Jeanine Matthews and the Divergents progress, she knows that her hopes and dreams of a complete family is never going to happen.
1. Amity Compound

**Alright, this is the sequel to Younger Sister. If you haven't read it, please do. Andy and her new family are scattered. The only ones she has are her brother and Tris as they head to Amity. This will stick as close to Insurgent as much as Andy will allow it. Review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or Insurgent.**

**Amity Compound**

I remain right in front of my brother as Tris sleeps. My eyes never once drop. I have learned to keep adrenaline running. I have to shut it off sometimes so my heart doesn't start to hurt, but then my bullet wounds hurt. It's getting too much for me and I'm sick of the feelings. So I throw grey bag in front of me and Bass and open it up. I pull out his sweatshirt and throw it on him.

"Get you smell back on it. Sorry about the blood." I tell him as I dig in the bag. Bass moves the shirt to the side and looks in the bag. I move all the loose bullets to a pocket and layer gauze in it so the chance of them going off is lower. Then I set everything in the bag on the ground and grab his sweatshirt and wrap the guns up in it. He doesn't say a word as I work. I remove the three guns from my waist band and put them in the sweatshirt wad and I shove it into the bag. "Later." I whisper before I set the medical supplies.

"Where did you get that?" Bass asks me in a low voice.

"I stole it from the doctors that stitched up my hip and leg so I can get Tris's shoulder taken care of." I tell him as I hold up to needles. "What are these?" I ask him.

"Pain." He points to the left one. "The other says stabilizer." I nod and shove the caps in my mouth as I shove everything back in and make it look like it's just a bag of supplies and a sweatshirt. I move to my knees and uncap the pain meds and put it into Tris's sleeping neck, slowly. I don't want to wake her. I give her only half and then recap it and throw it into the bag before turning my head to the side and stabbing myself with the other one and pushing the clear liquid into my blood. I put the whole thing in and recap it and throw it in the bag and zip it back up. "Why?"

"I need to be able to not let my emotions take over. I think better this way." I tell him. "I'm more alert." I look him in the eyes. "I don't want to think about what I have done, not yet." I pause and look out the door. "And I really don't think I can remain calm enough for those peaceful nuts." I see Bass smirk a little bit and I look back and him. "Don't tell anyone I said it. Just say it keeps me under control… for their standers."

"You don't need that to control yourself." Bass says. "You actually get worst."

"When I'm getting off of it. I would have killed dad if it wasn't for Caleb giving it to me before I went after him. I will end up killing him and not listening to Tris or you. He makes me go insane." I tell him with wide eyes. "Were you freeze up, I get violent. I learned to make my fight keep going. It just hurts my heart after awhile. The shot keeps me calm enough that it hurts when I think of harming people. Granted I'm in pain where I'm shot, but I don't care." I inform him. "I'm unstable without it."

"No you're not." Bass puts a hand on my knee. Right next to the broken stitches to my bullet wound. "You're better without it." I shake my head.

"I need it to make it through our stay at Amity. I will get us kicked out without it for murdering Marcus." Bass nods and moves his hand.

"Then take it until we leave. I don't like this mindless looking girl. You look just like the simulation people." His voice is low and quiet.

"But I'm in control of my mind and I can see and hear around me. I have no fear this way." I tell him calmly. "I shot a lot of people…" I stop.

"Ann." Bass says me name to get me to talk

"I couldn't have done it without the meds. Jeanine treating me that way bothered me. Like I was a ticking time bomb. Like I was a little child." I tell him. "Bass, what's really wrong with me? Why does she want to do tests on me? I can't only be divergent. I have something else going on if she wants me for something else." his eyes don't move from mine as I talk. "I need to be aware so I can get around it if something happens. People had been ignoring my out bursts now since I got out of Abnegation. They don't even bat and eye when I shout at Marcus. What's wrong with me that everyone else knows?" Bass shakes his head.

"You are perfectly fine for your own mind, Ann. You don't have anything wrong with it. Do you hear me?" He says in a firm voice that I have to listen to. "You are fine the way you are. No matter what anyone says. They probably were told something by Marcus and they believe it." He adds. "Don't use that after we leave Amity." I slowly nod and throw the bag over my shoulder again. "We have to go." He tells me. I nod again and stand up.

"Get ready to jump." I deadpan as I walk over to the door and look out. I know the trees around us. We're here. "Go." Peter jumps off first, then dad, and Caleb. I look at the two and jump off. My feet hit the ground and each bullet wound hurts. I know I will have more by the end of this war. I stand up and look around as I pull the gun and bag close to my chest. The gate is to my left. I hear Tris ask her brother if he is okay and I walk on the path to the gate. They reach me as I examine it.

"There are supposed to be dauntless guards here." I hear my father say. "Where are they?"

"They were probably under the simulation." My brother speaks up. "And are now…" he pauses. "Who knows where, doing who knows what." He walks over to the panel and looks at it. "Let's hope the Erudite didn't think to change this combination." He says before typing. I smirk a little at it clicks and opens.

"How did you know that?" Caleb asks surprised. I walk forward as I grip my gun tighter. There are trees all around. An orchard. I walk for about three minutes before they join me. Light starts to appear and I see buildings. Some of them are glass, some are wooden. I see my father walk in front of me and I stop and Bass hands grips my shoulder.

"I know where to go." Marcus says. I move again and walk in pace with my brother and Tris as I watch him go to one of the doors and walks in. We follow in quietly. The other's shoes squeak on the floor. Mine would, if I kept the shoes I stole, but I didn't. I'm bare foot and I don't care. I watch him stop in a room with a woman in it. She is sitting, staring out the window. The scar on her face tells me who she is, Johanna Reyes. The Amity representative.

"Oh, thank God." She says when she sees my father. Johanna goes to hug him, but stops shorts and places hands on his shoulders. "The other members of your party got here a few hours ago, but they weren't sure if you had made it." Johanna glances at all of us and her eyes stop on me. "Oh, my. I'll send for a doctor. I can grant you all permission to stay the night, but tomorrow, our community must decide together. and…" she looks at my gun then at Bass and Tris. "They will likely not be enthusiastic about a dauntless presences in our compound. I of course ask you to turn over any weapons you might have." Shit. I glance at Bass as hands her, his gun. I set the bag slowly on the ground and not sure what to do. I'm not giving them up. I make a strangle sound as I remove the rifle strap from around me because it hurts my shoulder, not including my pride. I hand her the handle first and she sets it on her table. "Thank you. My name is Johanna Reyes." She shakes hands with Bass and Tris and goes to give me her hand and then resorts to nodding. My arm hurts to move.

"This is Aundrea and T…" Marcus starts off.

"My name is Four." My brother cuts him off. "This is Tris, Caleb, and Peter." I look at my rifle. I love that gun.

"Welcome to the Amity compound." She says with a smile. "Let us take care of you."

000

I am taken with Peter to the hospital to get the bullet out and fix my other wounds. Of course they open my bag and see the meds I have been given myself. They understand everything else, but not the mood stabilizers.

"The Erudite doctors gave it to me. It helps me." I tell them quickly. "Remain calm and not panic."

"She gets violent." Peter scoffs. For the first time I'm glad he is an ass. They don't do anything about it and zips up my bag and fix me back up.

"Thanks Peter." I mumble. "I only get that with people I hate." I deadpan. "You're one of them."

"We have something for you to remain calm." A doctor suggests.

"How invasive is it?"I ask them with a blank face. I would narrow my eyes, but can't.

"Just the same but it makes you peaceful, not blank." She says with a smile. "We can give it to you tomorrow, if you want." I think and nod. Bass said he doesn't want me on that.

"We can try it." I say quietly. They finish up and let me join Tris and Bass in the cafeteria where the rest of the people that was in the safe house. I glue myself to my brother and her until we are taken to bed.

000

I don't sleep. To afraid too. So instead I reload the guns and hide them under the bed and stash the bullets in a ball of gauze behind the dresser and wait as my emotions come back to me. This is an okay time to break down. No one is around. I let the thoughts of everything I did yesterday and last night fills my head in throbs. Constant throbs. I knocked someone out, I stole, threaten to kill innocent people, kill people who weren't there, let a mother die, almost killed Peter and Marcus on multiple occasions, and I lied to a woman who only wants peace. And why? Because I made a promise. I feel tears fall down my face as I sit on my bed. I killed at least twelve people and lied and stole. The door opens and I remain staring at the edge of my bed.

"Ann." I don't move. "Ann, you can hear me. Snap out of it."

"I killed at least twelve people, stole, and lied." I tell him in my quiet abnegation voice without looking up at him. I see him walk next my bed and stand next to me. "I did it without caring. Natalie told me I had to not think and just shoot. So that's what I did. I don't remember mom, so when Natalie told me to do something, I did it." I tell him. "Am I a bad person for killing those people who didn't know what they were doing?" I breathe and look up to him with tear filled eyes. He is wearing a red shirt and holding some clothes for me. He shakes his head.

"They would have killed you and Tris if you didn't. You're not a bad person." Bass says as he sits on my bed in front of me. "You did it to protect her and the others in your team. You are a good person because you did it for the right reasons." Tears fall down my face as he looks at me.

"Bass… I'm sorry for aiming the gun at your head." My voice is shaky.

"I would have done the same thing if you put Tris in trouble." I don't know why I smile, but I do.

"Thank you." I look at the clothes. "You want me to wear red and yellow?"

"Better than running around in black and red skimpy shorts." I nod. He's right.

"But I want to piss dad off." I say in a little childish voice. Bass rolls his eyes and sets the clothes next me.

"Meeting will be held soon. You might want to show up, now that you're normal." I understand.

"Okay. I'll shower and get cleaned up." I smile as he walks out. I sit on my bed for a little bit and sigh. Here I go. I stand up and walk to shower with my clothes and I find Tris in here, getting ready for her shower. I smile at her and she nods. "Hello." I greet her before walking past the curtain that is between me and the rest of the bathroom. I set my clothes down and strip.

"Hey." She says after a second. We shower in our stalls in silences. It seems weird to me. All this dark wood instead of dark grey wall. We both finish, I get dressed in the red pants and shirt. both a little too small for me, but I can deal with it. I step out with my black clothes in hand and see Tris in a towel. Silently, I follow her to her room so she has a little privacy. "Thanks." She says as she shuts the door so she can dress. I take the time to drop my shirt and shorts in my room. There I see Bass's sweater on the floor. I pull it on and walk back to Tris's room. Susan, Roberts sister is in there. "I wouldn't blame you for being curious even if you had been." She says as I walk in.

"Susan's never curious. She is kind and helps when needed and is a good selfless young lady." I tell Tris as I nod my head towards her. "Hello, how are you?"

"Fine, you?" She asks.

"I'm doing fine. A lot of running and pain, but I know what I have to do." I tell her kindly. She smiles and understands.

"The Dauntless wear their hair down, right?" Susan asks her after brushing her hair.

"Sometimes, do you know how to braid?" Tris asks. Susan doesn't say anything as she braids her hair. I wish I could be like her. Selfless and caring all the time. Forgetting everything going on in her mind and focus on helping people. But Marcus took that from me. I sit on the bed and brush my hair out. I hold in the pain from my arm and shoulder as I brush my hair. That's a work out.

"Thank you, Susan." I smile at her and nod my head in goodbye as she finishes and leaves. I set the brush down and put a hand on Tris's back. "It's okay to cry."

"I'm afraid if I do that I will never stop." I nod. I understand all too perfectly.

"How's the pain?" I ask.

"Tobias gave me some medicine that works great." She says in a calm voice as she looking into the mirror.

"One thing I would never past as Abnegation." I tell her as I look in the mirror for the first time since using the restroom before passing out at the foot of Uriah's bed. My heart wrenches. I hope he's okay. "I like to see the next new thing on my face." Tris smiles a little bit.

"I'm not the same anymore. I'm not Beatrice." She says after dropping the smile. Her eyes glance at the table and she grabs something. Scissors, I know what she wants to do.

"I'm not Aundrea." I tell her as I take the scissors from her and undo her new braid. "Never have been." I brush my fingers through it and sigh. "Ready?" I ask her as I stand up so I can do a better job. She nods.

"Chin." She says and I start cutting.

"I just did this to Bass." I laugh quietly. "Now I'm doing it to my sister."

"Thank you." Tris says. I cut her hair in silences. I get it. She is becoming a new person. So I will too. I finish cutting around her chin and grab my hair and cut off a good length before I can think. "What are you doing?"

"The long hair is a problem. So I'm getting rid of it. Eric and his little sick friend was about to grab it and control me. I'm not going to be controlled. Or recognized." I cut another large length off.

"Do you need some help?" Tris ask me as I cut unevenly. I let go of my hair and it falls chin length around me.

"I think I do. I miss my hair now." I mumble and she laughs. Tris takes the scissors from me and cuts my hair. "I want it hella short. I don't want anyone grabbing it again." I tell her.

"Tobias short or Caleb short?" She asks.

"Tobias. Someone can still grab Caleb's hair." I tell her and she cuts. My eyes close and I feel the weight leave my head. She finishes and sets the scissors down.

"You look a lot like him." She states. "You know if you didn't look like a girl." I smile. That reminds me of Will. I miss him. I don't look at the hair on the floor and I bring the hood up and over my face and we leave the room behind.

000

"You cut your hair." I hear Caleb say as he sees her. I look up from under my hood and see my brother there as well. He is staring at her.

"Yeah." She looks at me. "It… was too hot for long hair. So she cut my hair."

"Fair enough." He says and we walk. I keep my mouth shut. I miss the dark hallways that I used to run in. Another pain in my heart. Uriah. I feel a tear form in my eye and I'm glad no one can see my face.

"Does everyone know you're Marcus's son?" Caleb asks. "The Abnegation, I mean. They know Aundrea is."

"Andy." Tris corrects. "That's her name now." She tells him.

"Not to my knowledge." Bass says. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it."

"I don't need to mention it. Anyone with eyes can see it for themselves. You and A..Andy look almost the same." He stops. "How old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen." Bass says in a firm voice.

"And you don't thing you're too old to be with my little sister?"He asks him. "It's like dating your sister." I want to hit him. But I'm not allowed to. He is Tris's brother. Bass laughs.

"She isn't your little anything." This is getting too much.

"Stop it. Both of you." Tris shuts them up. I pull my hood down a little bit and imagine the talk Bass would have with Uriah when he finds out we're together. If Uriah's alive… Shit. I look up with tears in my eyes and see that we are in a green house with a giant tree in the middle. I walk in the back of this little group of ours and sit down. Keeping my mouth shut as I cry. My heart hurts. Tris lays on Bass and I miss not doing that with Uriah. I miss his joking. His smile and laugh. I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs and wait.

"We have before us today an urgent question." I hear Johanna speak once the whole room goes silent. "Which is: How will we conduct ourselves in this time of conflict as people who pursue peace?" Then the room get busy with low talk. I look up and watch.

"How do they get anything done?" I hear Tris ask Bass.

"They don't care about efficiency." He says. "They care about agreement, Watch." I look over at him and he sees my face. He nods at me and I start watching as people slowly get up and move to the front. Soon the noise in the room dies down. I hear five different ideas. Wow. With all the people here, they are able to narrow it down to five this fast. That's amazing.

"This is bizarre." Tris says.

"I think it's beautiful." He says to her.

"It absolutely amazing." I state quietly with a little choke. Bass looks at me and nods.

"What?" He laughs. "They each have an equal role in government, they each feel equally responsible. And it makes them care; it makes them kind. I think that's beautiful." Bass explains.

"I think it's unsustainable." Tris tells him. "Sure it works for the Amity. But what happens when not everyone wants to strum banjos and grow crops? What happens when someone does something terrible and talking about it can't solve problem?" She asks.

"Realist and idealist point of views." I state in my quiet Abnegation voice. "Bass and I look at it from a stand point of violence that we are so used to. You're looking at it from a stand point of a whole. This is a dream for people like him and I." I explain to her the best I can without showing any sign of crying. "I like it, but I also know this won't work unless they are liked minded." Bass looks at me.

"Then we will have see." Our eyes met and I know he sees the tears on my face. So I look at the ground.

"They're not going to let us argue with them, are they?" She asks after a moment.

"I doubt it." Bass informs her. I look at the group in front before people start to sitting down.

"Our faction has had a close relationship with the Erudite for as long as any of us can remember. We need each other to survive, and we have always cooperated with each other." Johanna says. I shut my eyes and hang my head and more tears slip down my face. "But we have also had a strong relationship with Abnegation in the past, and we do not think its right to revoke the hand of friendship when it has for so long been extended." There is a pause and I grip my legs tighter and I feel the stitches on my leg and hip pop. Crap. "We fell that the only way to preserve our relationship with both factions is to remain impartial and uninvolved." She says. So do we have to leave? "Your presence here, though welcome, complicates that." I go to push weight to my feet and Bass grabs my arm and pull it to the ground. I look at him and he shakes his head. "We have arrived at the conclusion that we will establish our faction headquarters as a safe house for members of all factions." I breathe. "Under a set of conditions. The first is that no weaponry of any kind is allowed on the compound. The second is that it any serious conflict arises, whether verbal or physical, all involved parties will be asked to leave. The third is that the conflict may not be discussed, even privately, within the confines of this compound. And the fourth is that everyone who stays here must contribute to the welfare of this environment by working. We will report this to Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless as soon as we can." I stare at my brother with wide eyes. Pretty much, I need to get out of here. "You are welcome to stay here if and only if you can abide by our rules." She says. "That is our decision." Tris takes Bass's attention from me and I breathe in quickly. I have a stash in my room. I'm very violent and I have to talk to someone about this. When this is over, I get up and walk to my room as fast as I can. Fall on my bed and cry.

After a few minutes, my door opens.

"Tobias, you should knock." I hear Tris whisper to Bass. I curl up on the bed and pull the hood on my head farther.

"It's Ann, she doesn't care if it's me." he tells her.

"It's true. Most of the time I don't care. I walk straight into his room." I tell them in a strong voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Bass asks as the door shuts.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it." I snap as I pull the pillow around me and hold it tight to my stomach.

"Bull shit. Tell me." He crouches into my line of sight. "You will tell me now."

"That others. Lynn, Marlene… Uriah. Where are they? I miss them." I tell him. "I followed them out and Eric grabbed me. I'm scared that one of them could have a part of the many people I killed." I pull the pillow tight to me. "What if I killed Uriah?"

"You didn't."Tris says as she sets a hand on my side. "I saw everyone you shot. Uriah, Lynn or Marlene was not one of them."

"I miss them." I cry again. "Christina, Where is she? She was the one I told everything too. What has she made her do? Marlene is too innocent for killing people."

"You're not a bad person at all. This proves it." Bass says firmly. "You are worried about your friends and are willing to do anything to take care of them. You're Abnegation by definition."

"Bass, shut up. I don't want to cry." I say in a weak joking voice. I sit up and wipe my face clean as I look at Tris. And she laughs.

"You know how to turn anything around." She says with a small smile.

"Yeah." I state before breathing in. "Tell me. What am I going to do? I hate being dishonest." I look at Bass.

"What do you want to do?" I play with my lip ring.

"Turn them in. I don't like lying to people that never did anything to me. The only reason why I would keep them is because of safety, but I'm better and hand to hand combat than aim." I tell him. "Can I turn them in and talk to her about if something happens and we need to leave, she could give them back?" I ask him as my hood moves forward a bit.

"Do what you want." He says. "They're yours. You might be able to talk with her." I smile and hug him. "Did you cut your hair too?" He asks as I hug him. I grab my hood and notice it fell off as I moved forward to hug him. I pull back and pull the hood on.

"A moment of weakness. Eric grabbing my hair was what was going through mind." I explain to him with a blush.

"It's your hair. Granted, I really don't like to look at myself as a girl. But whatever." Bass says as he stands up. "Better talk with her quickly." I nod and clean my face and walk out of my room. I don't care if they are in there. I walk back to the room we met her and she is in there typing on her computer. I knock on the door and peek my head in.

"May I speak with you, Ms. Reyes?" I ask her in my quiet voice. She lifts her head and waves me in.

"I like your hair." She says with a smile. "New start?" I nod.

"I don't like my hair being pulled." I tell her as I walk in, shut the door and sit down before her. "I have something to ask of you." She looks at me. "I first want to say that. Last night I was under something I was give by the Erudite doctors that Jeanine had fix my bullet wounds." I tell her first. "I wasn't in the right mind and now I have a clear head." She nods and looks kind. "I still have some reservations, but to keep peace I don't want to break the agreement we made with you." I play with my lip ring. "I was wondering that when I leave, that I will get them back." I never move my eyes from hers. "I need them if I go to leave and need a sense of security. So it will be greatly accepted that you grant them back to me when I need them and leave." I look at her hopeful.

"Am I understanding you correctly, if I say you're talking about weapons." I slowly nod and look at her.

"Yes, Ms. Reyes. After a life I had, sadly they give me some peace of mind." I tell her firmly. "To let you know, that if I didn't grow up the way I did, I would love this life. But I can't. I am very violent and live off of adrenaline and I have to talk about stuff on my mind. The rules, at this moment I have broken all of them. Ms. Reyes. I can't lie to you. But I do love the fact that you all are opening your arms to us. I'm sorry. So if I give you my guns, will you be able to give them to me when we ready to leave? I know I will not be able to stay here long. My mind won't let me." I spill out to her and she just sits there, listening. "I have guns, I snapped at my brother, I talked about how I miss my boyfriend and how worried I am, and I don't think I can do the last one with a temper like mine." I feel tears well up in my eyes. "I'm sorry; I will leave if you want me to. But I felt like I needed to tell you. I haven't done anything to you and I wish not to because of your kindness." They fall. "Damn it." I wipe my face. "I can't control myself anymore." Johanna looks at me as I stop talking and hang my head.

"I will not ask you to leave, so you can calm down." She says I see her hand me a tissue. I take it and wipe my face. "I thank you for coming to me right away and telling me this. Your honesty is rare among both of your factions." I nod.

"That's true. I don't really belong anywhere, I guess. I'm too violent for Amity. I'm not always truthful for Candor. I not am willing to forget myself for Abnegation. And I am too unpredictable for Dauntless. One moment I'm running like I should there and the next I'm acting quiet and am very truthful." I laugh. "When I get quiet like this, I normally tell the truth. Expect its things I was told to keep from people for their safety. That's the only time I lie when I'm in my 'meek' mood." She nods.

"With that being said, you bring your guns to me secretly, I will put them somewhere and when you choose to leave, come to me and I will give them back." She says. "Then I will get you an injection that will make you calm so you can tell me how you handle it." I nod and stand up.

"Thank you I will try it." I hold my hand out to shake her hand. "Or do you want a hug? Isn't what you do here?" Johanna smiles and walks around the desk and hugs me. "When do you want me to give it to you?"

"Later tonight, once it gets dark." She says as I pull away and nod. I leave without another word.

000

I deliver the guns at her office and we don't say a word. Which is good, I throw the bag over my shoulder and walk out of the room to find my brother I haven't seen him all day. So I go and find his room. I can hear his laugh in the hall and I find it. Without knocking, I walk in and startle Caleb has to death. Why is Caleb here? I shake my head and look at Bass.

"Took care of the stuff. She and I made a deal and I'm not in trouble and she seems to understand me." I tell Bass, who is leaning against the wall with a butter knife in his hand. He seems relaxed.

"You cut your hair?" Caleb asks slowly. He is standing next to him. I turn and look at him. His Erudite curiosity makes me want to exploit it. I wipe the emotion from my face. "You look a lot like him. Why did you do it?"

"I had another mental break down." I deadpan to him and watch his face pale before looking at Bass. "I might have to be on some medication to control my mood, but that is the same type of thing the Erudites put me on. So I'm not sure what it's going to me." Bass smirks a little as he glances.

"Medication? Was that why you were so placid at the Dauntless compound and threaten to kill us?" Caleb asks with a stutter. I shrug my shoulders.

"Part of it, the other part was I was truly suppressing the erg to kill Marcus." I tell him like it was nothing.

"At least Tris and I don't have to babysit you anymore." Bass says to go along with my joke. I watch him throw the knife and it lands in a piece of cheese on the top of the dresser.

"I'm glad." I walk over to them and Caleb moves over a bit as I pick up a knife and laugh. "Caleb! Come on, when have you known me to be like that?" I ask him. "I'm just screwing with you." I throw the knife at the cheese and hit the wall and cause a hole. "Shit." I get punched in the face for that. "Bass!"

"Don't cuss." He tells me. "And now I'm going to have to explain to them why there is a hole in the wall." I roll my eyes.

"It's fine. Just tell them it was there before hand. They are so trusting." I tell him.

"I thought you just said you didn't want to lie to them because they did nothing to you." Bass states.

"Hey, my murderous tendencies and a hole in the wall are two different things." I defend and laugh at Caleb. "Pansy cake." I shake my head and laugh.

"Where did you hear that from?" Bass asks. "That's really old." My smile drops and my heart twists.

"Uriah called Marlene that once." I tell him as I pick up a knife in my hands and look at it. I can still feel his hands on my side taking and putting the knife back on my hip.

"Are those your friends?" Caleb asks and I slowly look up at him.

"Yeah, I was with them when the simulation started. It freaked the crap out of me. So I followed them out, trying to get their attention and… Eric, one of the leaders found me. Things went downhill from there." I groan. "I need something to drink." I drop the knife on the ground and sit on the bed. Bass just rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, you should try it." He sits on the ground and goes back to talking with Caleb. "Basic math you can figure out." Bass hands him the knife he examines it.

"Basic math?" He asks as if it's a question.

"Why are you teaching the Know-it-all Brother of Tris how to throw a knife? The weight isn't the same at all. You saw how much differences it makes with the weight with my throw." I ask.

"First of all, you suck at knife throwing, stick to hand to hand combat. And second of all, we were talking and knife throwing got involved." Bass tells me.

"Naturally, men wanting to show off talents." I mumble. "But you're not a man yet, Bass. What's wrong with this picture?" I get hit for that. "Hey, you can get kicked out for that." I laugh as I punch him in the arm.

"Hey, stop." Caleb says as Bass punches me back. We laugh and look at him.

"Sorry, Dauntless siblings at heart." I tell him, before looking at Bass. "Next thing we will be doing is shoving each other in the hall and getting in trouble. Just like…" I my voice drop and I hold in a choke. "God damn it, Do the Amity drink?" I ask as I collapse on the bed and bury my head into the covers. "This is pissing me off."

"Everything pisses you off nowadays." Bass says. "Now try it." He tells Caleb. I hear the knife hit the floor and smirk.

"You would be too if you had friends. I don't even know if they are alive." I mumble.

"Stop being such a girl and lock that crap up and save it for Tris." Bass groans. He's right.

"Then I should act like you?" I laugh and sit up. I frown and glare at him. "There. No emotion what so ever." I deadpan and Caleb laughs.

"That's funny." He says.

"You suck at acting like me." My brother says.

"To be honest, I will have to get Tris's help to be fully like you, but I could do it." I tell him with a laugh. "All I would need to do…" I drop my voice. What I was going to say was something Will would have said. "You know what, never mind. I'm good with mocking you like this." I pick up a knife and scratch my eyebrow and laugh.

"Whatever." He looks at Caleb and tells him to throw the knife. He does and it sucks like Al. "No not like that." Bass laughs as it hits the ground.

"What do you mean, not like that? I imitated you perfectly." Caleb protests.

"You did not." Bass says.

"Even I could do better, at least mine hit something." I laugh. He isn't meant to throw knives.

"Well, do it again, then." The door opens and I smile at Tris.

"Hiya." I greet her.

"Tell me he's some kind of dauntless prodigy." Caleb tells her. "Can you do it?"

"With my right hand, maybe." She smiles. "But yes, Four is some kind of dauntless prodigy. Can I ask why you're throwing knives at cheese?"

"Caleb came by to discuss something." My brother tells her. "and Knife-throwing just came up somehow." He leans his head on the wall.

"As it so often does." She smiles a bit more. "Why is Andy in here then if Caleb came to talk to you?"

"I like screwing with your brother. I had him believing I was some sort of mental patient." I tell her. Tris just looks at me and blinks. "Don't you dare say a thing, it was funny and I can make fun of myself sometimes. It keeps me grounded." She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, I should be getting back to my room." Caleb says. I watch him as he looks between Tris and Bass. "I'm reading this book about the water-filtration systems. The kid that gave it to me looked at me like I was crazy for wanting to read it. I think it's supposed to be a repair manual, but it's fascinating." I stand up from the bed. "Sorry. You probably think I'm crazy too." I walk over to him with no emotion and poke his face.

"It's so real." I say in a mocking astonished voice. "Bass, can I have it? He looks like a human but sounds like a computer." I ask as I poke his face again. Then I break and smile at Caleb. "Sorry, could resist." I tell him. "Sounds pretty cool. I won't understand any of it, but I'm glad someone smart is reading it." I tell him as I hold out my hand. "No hard feelings." He grabs it and shakes it.

"We don't think you're crazy. Have you met my sister?" Bass says as I roll my eyes and let go of Caleb's hand and hop back on the bed. "Maybe you should read that repair book too, Tris. It sounds like something you might like." Caleb's face lightens up.

"I can loan it to you." He says.

"Maybe later." Tris tells him before he leaves and shuts the door. I laugh hard after a few seconds and seeing the looks she is giving him. "Thanks for that, now he's going to talk my ear off about water filtration and how it works. Through I guess I might prefer that to what he wants to talk to me about." She says.

"Oh? And what's that?" Bass smirks. "Aquaponics?" What? I look at him as if he grew another head.

"Aqua-what?" She doesn't even know how to say it.

"It's one of the ways they grow food here. You don't what to know." He tells her.

"What?" I shake my head.

"You're right, I don't." Tris says. "You already broke Andy with that explanation."

"Plants grow in the ground, there is only way to grow fruits and vegetable. I thought." I say before shaking my head again and flop on the bed again and wrap the blanket around me and breath in Bass's scent. "Damn Erudite making even growing food complicated." They laugh.

"What did he come to talk about?" Tris asks him.

"You." He says slowly. "I think it was the big-brother talk. 'Don't mess around with my sister' and all that." I scoff.

"What did you tell him?" She asks as if she didn't hear me. Should I leave? I came in here for peace and quiet with my brother.

"I told him how we got together-that's how knife-throwing came up. And I told him I wasn't messing around." I don't want to hear this. I grab the blanket and stand up.

"I'll be… somewhere." I groan as I walk to the door and shut it hard. I walk out the door and to my room. I stole his blanket so I have to go back later. But I didn't like things how it was going. I shut my door and jump into my bed and snuggle into his blanket and pass out.

"Ann, what the hell?" I open my eyes to see my brother holding the end of his blanket. "Why the hell did you steal my blanket?" I sit up and let him take it.

"I wanted to see you but not be in the room during that… crap." I yawn out as I look at the half pissed Bass.

"You don't make sense sometimes." He mumbles as he walks to the door. I strip off the jacket and throw it at him.

"There, I want it back later." I call out as he touches the door.

"Why did you even come into my room anyway?" He stops and looks at me.

"Well, my mind had been racing and I didn't see you all day." I tell him. "You calm me down and out of everyone; you and the group keep me sane." Bass just looks at me. "Sometimes I just need my brother. I thought they took you away forever and almost lost everyone that keeps me together. I wasn't going to lose Tris and when I saw you for the first time and let myself process it, it makes me afraid I will lose you again." He sighs and lets go of the door and sits on the bed next to me.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" I laugh.

"Nothing about what's going on, that's for sure." I throw my pillow at his head. "I just need my brother." He takes the blanket and throws it at me. and thus, starts the fight between us.

**I have an idea for an UA Divergent fic. It's about another girl during the next initiation because the war didn't happen. If you want to read it, ask.**


	2. Peace Serum

**Sorry I haven't posted before hand. There just have been A LOT going on and it's still not simmering down. I post when I can. But…A lot of you like this story so far and there's only been one chapter. Thank you all very much. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favoreted, and followed this story and Yonger Sister. I was quiet amazed. I even got a bunch of new follows and favoriets. Thank you everyone. And to the guest that wrote Amazball, that was so great to read. I wish I could tell you how much that made my day reading your review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or Insurgent. **

**Chapter two: Peace Serum.**

"Oh come, just tell us what's going on." I pull my shoulder from the Amity girl's grasp and walk away from her with the plate in my hand. So far I haven't snapped, but it's getting there. Bass got Johanna to hold off on the injection stuff, but I have to work with him or Tris. It's annoying, these people. I set the plate in the sink and start washing. "Aundrea, please. I'm just trying to help. Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset, Jennet." I lie. "I'm perfectly fine, just tired." I tell her as I rinse the dishes.

"Other long night? We have something to help with the dreams. It's…" I am getting annoyed.

"I'm good." I cut her off. "Sorry." I breathe out as I see the girl get a little upset next to me. "I'm sorry. It just doesn't work for me, Sweetheart. I didn't mean to be rude." I lie the last part. I want her to leave me alone. I add soap to the sink and I start scrubbing. Bass walks over and sets a hot pan down as I was starting to rest my arm down. "Damn it, Four." I snap and shove my arm into the sink.

"What?" He calls back.

"You burned me, again!" I shout and the girl next to me just has her eyes widen. "Sorry, comes with the territory with being Dauntless. I'm sorry."

"If you just try it, you will be able to sleep and be nicer to people." Jennet pleads with me. "I can get it for you right now."

"Nicer?" I scoff. "Just leave me alone, Sweetheart. I am a little crabby right now and I don't want to hurt your little feelings." I tell her as I stare into her eyes. "Amity people like me to be kind. I'm trying. Just don't push me, please." I plead with her as my brother comes back .

"What was that now?" He asks. I groan and drop the dish into the sink.

"I can't take this. How can I be nice when it annoys me? I'm tired and Jennet thinks sleeping will help." I shake my head and look at him. "Please tell her nicely to leave me alone. I can't take it and I am this close to getting everybody banded from this place." I shout at him. Bass rolls his eyes and look at the frighten little girl, well she's older than me, but still.

"She is on her cycle and isn't the best right now." He deadpans and the girl nods her head.

"I'm sorry. I should have known." She smiles and walks off as I stare at my brother.

"What the hell?!" I go to punch him in the gut, but he grabs it.

"You didn't tell me what to tell her. So I only did want I know to get her away." Bass throws my hand down. "Breathe and let it go." He says before walking away. I turn back to the sink and sigh before finishing up and storming out and to the orchard to scream and punch a tree over and over and over and over again. Then Scream some more. Pint up energy, not good to keep in. Eventually, I join my brother and Tris for breakfast. I walk in and cover my knuckles with my sleeves and sit down next to Tris.

"I take it you are the cause of his stress." Tris says calmly as I bite into an apple I took from the field with my hands covered.

"Yep." I tell her as I chew. I don't care right now. "They think sleeping will help me." I mumble. "And that I'm having nightmares." I roll my eyes.

"You never acted like this from your nightmares." Tris point out. "You are much calmer."

"Exactly. If I get calm right now, I will be even more placid and creepy as before." I complain. "That red crap don't work." I bite my apple again. "If she doesn't leave me alone, I'm going to be kicked out covered in red." I slam my head on the table.

"Someone's not sleeping well." I hear my father's voice as a hand rests on my wounded shoulder. Next to me I hear Tris gasp. "You need to really let yourself sleep." I lift my middle finger in the air.

"Aundrea." I hear a quiet voice of Susan. I wave her off and set my hand down.

"They both got shot in the shoulders." I hear my brother.

"My apologies." The hands leave. "Hello."

"What do you want?" Tris snaps out.

"Beatrice, that's no need to.." Susan starts off.

"Susan, please." Caleb says as I'm tempted to turn around and beating the living crap out of my father. But I will get us all kicked out.

"I asked you a question." Tris says as I lift my head and look at him.

"I would like to discuss something with you." He says. "The other Abnegation and myself have discussed it and decided that we should not stay here. We believe that, given the inevitability of the further conflict in our city, it would be selfish for us to stay here while what remains of our faction is inside that fence. We would like to request that you escort us." I look at Tris and Bass. He is in his shut down mode and she looks at him. "What do you think?" She asks him more than me.

"I think we should leave the day after tomorrow." He says.

"I agree. I have to get out of here. Now." I tell her.

"Okay, thank you." Marcus leaves and I breathe.

"When can I kill him?" I whisper to Tris. "Bass and I can't talk about him and I'm inching to let go some pint up energy."

"You already had." Bass says. "Clean up your knuckles next time before coming in here."He says as he looks at me. I look at my hands and cover them back quickly.

"I couldn't hit her." I protest. "I think I have been doing really well." After lunch, I stay near Bass. We need to talk.

"What?" he asks as we get to his room. Tris is taking a walk.

"I can't handle it here. Not with them out there." I tell him. "I'm losing it."

"What else do you want me to know?" Bass asks annoyed.

"This is bothering me. Where are we going to go? I would love to go home, but that isn't an option with only three people and an army…" I pause. "Well, it is. But we shouldn't do it." I shake my head. "We need a place to go." I tell him.

"No, I'm not going there." Bass says.

"Please, it has been years since I even seen them. I have even lied to my friends. Please. We don't have a choice. We need to go. And you know it. Drop the Abnegation off where ever and go. You, Me and Tris. I can kill Peter and we will be all fine." Bass shakes his head.

"No, don't even talk about it. We can't and that's final." I move my lip ring and look at him with sad eyes.

"But Tobias…" I drag it on in a sad voice. "I need to see her. Please. I just need to and I need you and Tris." I plead with him as I push out my bottom lip and look at the floor. "I just think we should see her. It's been two years since I last saw her and that might be my problem." Bass rolls his eyes.

"Only if it comes down to it. I don't want to see her at all." He states and I have to control my excitement.

"Thank you Bass." I hug him and then run out of the room. I run towards my room and I hear my named called.

"Andy." I stop and see Johanna. I turn and run over to her.

"Yeah?" I ask her. Her face has little to no emotion right now.

"It has come to my attention that you where having a hard time this morning." She states. "May I see your hands?" I grip the ends of the sweatshirt and I sigh. I hold my arms out and let go of the sleeves. Blood, dried knuckles are what she sees.

"I didn't touch anyone. I went to the far end of the orchard and I didn't hurt the tree." I tell her as she holds my hands to check it.

"I think it's time to try out some of the peace serum." Johanna says with a small smile. "Come with me, please." I don't have a choice. So I follow her into a building and to a room label conflict.

"Prefect sense." I mumble as some Amity man opens the door. "Hello." He smiles and lets me in the room. It's a bright room with a window wall. Reminds me a bit of the glass room above the pit. But this view is better. I see the orchard

"Please sit, Ms. Eaton." I look at him and then at the stool in the middle of the room.

"Andy is what I prefer." I tell him as I go and sit. I turn in the stool to look at Johanna. "So what's this peace serum thingy you were talking about? Normally serum and Simulations don't work… from what my brother says. So…" I tell her as the man makes something on the counter.

"It will work." She smiles. "I'm glad you're willing to do this."

"It's our agreement, isn't?" I look at the man and see it's a needle. My face drops. "Last needle I remember someone giving me, I couldn't move at all and watched my brother choke Tris and almost killed her." I tell her as my eyes widen.

"No need to fear. You are safe here." Johanna walks into the room and hugs me. I don't give it back. Normally I don't touch anyone, other than Bass and Uriah. That hug was really a onetime thing. I feel the needle in my neck and the room goes dark and my heart starts to race. What the hell is going on? Her arms leave me and I feel weak and that terrifies me. My body starts slowing down and I feel weird. I don't even feel the needle leave as I fall out of the chair and hit the ground hard.

"Ouch." I rub my head as I start to see again. There is the man that looks like he tried catching me. I sit up and seem lost. I don't know what's going on.

"How do you feel?" the man asks as he offers me his hand. I…don't trust him. So I ignore it and push myself up and steady myself. I need to set my hands on the stool to help.

"Worse." I hold my head and groan. My head feels like it's fighting with itself. It's divided in half. The man glances at Johanna who is looking at me as I stand up. "My brain is a fighter." I tell her. "I will be fine."

"You're going to be dizzy, but you will be fine." The man says as I look at her. "Rest is good." I nod and walk over to her.

"Alright." My voice seems a little bubblier than normal. Not sure if I like that. "I think I will." I get to the door and smile at her with one I normally don't use. "How are you, Ms. Reyes?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She says as she looks at me a little strange. I hug her tightly and walk past her to my room. The throbbing slows down. This feels weird to me, but for the first time in a long time it seems like that I feel good. I am happy, even if it's not real. My body and mind are not aching. Well, yet my bullet wounds hurt, but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fear, adrenaline, or flat out no emotion is gone. When was I truly happy last? With Uriah, but he doesn't count. I smile as I walk out the doors of the building. His smile is beautiful. The straight white teeth just seem to always shine. Even during the times he is being serious. I miss him and can't wait to see him. I walk over to the orchard before I even made the discussion to and I rest a hand on the apple tree. He is really handsome. I have this overwhelming erg to laugh. So I do and continue to walk. I'm glad I know him. It's rare to find someone that is really who they act who they really are. Uriah's laugh was even beautiful. My body finally gets control if itself and I'm able to walk without support of the trees as I reach the gate.

"The Amity live peaceful lives." I tell myself as I sit against a tree and look up at the sky above the gate. I remember coming here with Bass. It's so quiet. The first peaceful quiet I have experience in weeks… no years. My eyes drift shut and I let myself sleep willingly in weeks.

000

"Aundrea." I open my ears as see someone familiar standing above me. He has blond hair and is wearing yellow. "What are you doing out here?" I blink a couple of times and stretch.

"Sleeping in peace and quiet." I yawn. "Do I know you?" they laugh.

"It's me, Robert." I look at him for a moment and then laugh.

"Sorry. I'm just waking up. How are you?" again my voice is sweeter than normal.

"I'm great. Just a little concerned that your too close to the gate." He points the closing gate and then I see the truck with some people in it. I hold my hand out and he takes it without thinking.

"I was going to my room to take a nap, but I ended up here." I tell him. "I missed you Robert." I hug him.

"Are you feeling okay, Aundrea? You're hugging me." Robert states. "Not something you normally do." I pull away and laugh.

"Ms. Reyes gave me some Peace serum." I tell him with a smile. "I actually didn't have any nightmares." My voice starts getting excited.

"I remember being on it for initiation. I was never like this though." he says as I look at the people in the truck. Jennet is one of them. She is a pretty young lady with light brown hair and eyes to match.

"I don't know, but I feel great. Is that Jennet?" I ask as I point to her. "Hello Jennet!" I call out before he can tell me. I run over there and hop over the side of the truck and land in a crouch.

"You're looking a lot better." She smiles. "I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier. I was only trying to help." I laugh.

"It's alright. I was cranky from not sleeping. But I got some help with that and now I feel great." I tell her in the sweet voice and a little too fast. "How are you?"

"I'm great. You?" Jennet seems like a good young lady.

"I feel bubbly. More than normal, but I don't know yet if I don't like it." I explain to her. "I have been feeling really down lately and this is good. I don't cry or get choke up when I think of Uriah."

"Who's Uriah?" I hear Robert before he hops in the truck and it moves again.

"My boyfriend from Dauntless. He left after everything happen and I haven't seen him since." I tell him. "I really miss him and can't wait to see him."

"You have a boyfriend already?" He seems a little confused.

"Yeah, being from Abnegation, I not good at feelings. You know right?" I ask him. "It was strange at first, but now I really miss him and I was concerned that he was dead." I shrug my shoulders. "But Uriah can't die. He is too smart and brave for that." I giggle. Robert looks at me strange as Jennet hangs on every word.

"How does he look? Is he handsome?" I smile and giggle more.

"Beautiful inside and out. I can't describe him and do it right. You will have to see him." I gasp. "I'm going to bring him here to met you when I find him again. You will like him. Uriah loves to laugh. He has the most beautiful smile in the world. It shines even when he is being serious. It's almost scary." Robert shakes his head.

"How much do they give you?" He laughs. "This is nothing like how we normally act." I shrug my shoulders.

"Enough so I could have peace finally. The medicine I got from the Erudite doctors that fixed me up just made me blanked face. It hurt me mentally to think about hurting someone. I like this one better. I just laugh and think it's pointless if there is another way to do it."

"That's the reason for the peace serum. To clear your head and so you can see things clearer." I nod in agreement with Jennet.

"I think I understand now. I wish I chose Amity, but I know I couldn't live like this. I'm too violent for people here. I really don't want to do anything to hurt people though." my smile drops, but I don't frown. "I guess I'm just a little bit weird." I hold my fingers up and indicate and they laugh.

"You're not weird. You are fine the way you are, Andy." Jennet places a hand on my knee. "Your pretty cool for a Dauntless." I smile again.

"You really think so?" She nods yes. I decided to spend the rest of my day with her. I help them clean the fruit off and sort them and other stuff Amity girls normally do. Sit around outside and talk. It's nice to be encouraged. Before I know it, it's dinner. "I will see you later, I got to have dinner with my brother and sister." I wave goodbye and head to the table with them there. I sit next to Tris and smile. "How are you doing, I haven't seen you two all day." I greet them as I sit.

"Fine, where have you been?" Bass asks me a little sharply.

"I feel asleep by the gate. It's really quiet out there." I tell him as I bite into an apple. "I'm surprised I didn't wake up screaming." I laugh. "Even when Robert woke me up."

"You have seen Robert? How is he doing?" Tris asks me before Bass can reply.

"I can tell he is still grieving, but he will be fine. The Amity like to think positive thoughts." I tell her. "It's way different from Dauntless."

"Of course it is." Bass states. "Dauntless are quick to act. Amity looks and decided what the best is at the moment." He explains.

"I don't like it here." Tris says as I finish off my apple. It's not nice to say that, but I'm not going to correct her. Not my place to tell her how to think. After the apple I moved to the hamburger. Doesn't taste the same, but its fine. After dinner, I walk with them out of the cafeteria.

"Where do you think they are?" I whisper. "Christina and all them?" I miss them too much.

"Running around, trying not to get caught or dead." Bass says and I laugh.

"You think Lynn would let people hurt her?" Tris and he laugh. "She is tougher than that." I sigh. "God, I miss them all."

"Same here." Tris whispers to me and I place a hand on her shoulder.

"We will see then soon. I just know it."

000

That morning I wake up to a girl running into my room. Jennet looks happy. She walks in slowly and taps my shoulder, but I'm awake by now.

"Andy, Come on. Let's get you your injection and to the kitchen." She whispers. I lift my head off of the pillow and look at her with tired eyes.

"I'm up, let me shower and get ready." I tell her as I shift in the bed to sit. Jennet smiles and runs out of the room. I don't want to wake up, but I have too. So I do as I said and got get my shot. I don't like shots but if it helps with keeping me under control. I'm game. I walk into the room with the glass wall and smile at the man that greets me.

"You're here right on time." He smiles as I sit on the chair. "How did you feel yesterday?"

"Bubbly, still do, but I was told that I needed to come in." I explain as he goes to the counter.

"Okay. I'm going to give you the same amount to see how your body takes it." He informs me. "Did you have a good day after you left?"I laugh.

"I was able to sleep. That's good for me." I smile and swivel in my seat and look at him. "Then I hung out with Robert, the new transfer. He came from my old faction. and Jennet. The nice young lady that I work with in the kitchen. I was normally upset at her trying to help me." I push my lip out and pout for a moment. I laugh again when I can see my lip ring.

"That's good." He says as he walks over to me with the needle.

"Do you mind if I do it? Dauntless initiation I learned by watching how to do it, so if you don't mind, I would love to do it now." I offer my hand out and he hands it to me.

"Okay." He smiles as I turn my head to the side and push the needle into my neck and I feel the same thing as yesterday. The black spots and a little dizzy. Not as much as yesterday. But still there.

"Thank you." I tell him as I pull it out of my neck and hop of the stool. "Have a nice day." I smile and run out of the building with a little hop in my step and almost trip getting into the building with my room is in. I laugh as I straight my yellow dress out. I feel even more bubbly now. I stand up straight and hear Tris.

"Don't call me 'little girl." Her voice is sharp. This can't be good. I walk around the corner to see her room.

"I'll call you whatever I want." It's Peter. He is in her room. I don't move until I see her throw a punch. I run down the hall. I can't think and my brain is cloudy now. Peace, there has to be peace. I watch as Tris grabs his arm and he screams. Tris takes the time to kick him in the knee and he falls. I come over there and I place my hand on her shoulder and pull her away from him as he gets up and goes to punch her in the gut. Instead he gets me and I turn on him. This needs to stop. I lung forward and bring him to the floor again and pin him there. He can't hurt Tris. I feel him grab my wounded arm and grip tight. I bite my lip and jerk his hand away and pin them above his head.

"Tris, Andy calm down." I hear my brother from behind me as I look at Peter . I don't move."Andy!" I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"He has the hard drive." I hear Tris yell. "He stole it from me! He has it!" I look around him and see a something in his shirt pocket. I pull it out and hold it up so my brother can take it.

"We won't be in a safe house forever, and this wasn't very smart of you." Bass tells Peter as the hard drive leaves my hand. "Not very smart of you, either. Do you want to get kicked out?" I feel a hit on the back of my head. "Get off of him, now." I let go of Peter's wrists and slowly stand up.

"Don't go after her again." I warn him quietly as I stand. I look at him and he looks pissed at me. "I walked in and saw him trying to hurt her." I inform him. "She would have been hurt."

"What do you think you're doing?" I turn and see a man pull her down the hall to the door. Another one comes over to me and rests a hand on my shoulder. I look at him and smile.

"You both violated the terms of our peace agreement." The one that has Tris says. "We must follow protocol." I nod and look at Peter one last time.

"Don't try to hurt her again." I tell him.

"Just go." Bass says to her. "You both need to cool down." I look at him and smile.

"I'm fine, but I'll go." I tell him as I am lead off. They lead us to the room I just came from.

"Watch your step, the floor boards are uneven here." one of them warns. It's not that bad. We get to the room and the man from earlier is still there. I smile at him.

"Hello again." I greet him and he looks at the two men as we walk in.

"Are you putting me in time-out or something?" Tris asks as she walks in. Once in, I get out of the man's grasp and walk to the window. It's beautiful here.

"Please sit." I hear the man tell her. I just remain looking out at the orchard.

"The fight is over, I won't do it again. Not here." Tris says.

"We have to follow protocol." The man the lead her in here says. "Please sit and we'll discuss what happened, and then we'll let you go." I sigh and turn to look at Tris.

"Tris, they are only wanting to help. Sitting down and talking isn't going to be bad. It might actually help." I tell her in my quiet voice. She looks at me strangely and goes to sit. The man that gives me the injections is at the counter making up the serum.

"Why is Andy here? I just saw her." The man asks the two.

"She was involved with the fight." They tell him. Tris turns and looks at the man making her serum.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I am making tea." He says.

"I don't think tea is really the solution to this." Tris states.

"Then tell us, what do you believe is the solution?" The man that brought her in asks.

"Throwing Peter out of this compound." Tris deadpans.

"Oh, silly. That won't do anything." I smile softly and she stares at me even more confused.

"Your friend is right. You were the one who attacked him-indeed, that you are the one who shoot him in the arm." He seems to be telling her she was wrong. Tris was only defending herself.

"You have no idea what he did to deserve those things." Tris bites out.

"Sir, she was only defending herself." I state nicely. "He should have never come into her room and stole something from her. The things he has done in the past could frighten you people. If Tris didn't go after him, he would have killed her." I defend her.

"You came in and fought for her." he states as he looks at me.

"I'm not going to let someone bully someone because they are bigger than them. It's not peaceful unless it is taken care of. I prefer making peace instead of keeping peace." I tell him kindly. Now he looks at me confused.

"I'm sorry, dear." I turn and see Tris getting her shot. "We are just following protocol." The other man says. He pulls out one of the needles out and I see another one in his other hand.

"How do you feel?" The man that brought her in asks as the other one walks over to me. I smile.

"I feel…" Tris stutters out.

"Do I need another shot?" I ask him.

"Yeah…" He looks at bit confused. "I thought I gave you enough, but I guess I didn't." He explains. I just laugh and hold out my hand to take the needle. He gives it to me and I inject it into my neck.

"I'm sure that this is enough." I tell him as I push it down. It's all in and I pull the needle out and hand it back to him before my vision goes black.

"I feel good, I feel little like… like I'm floating. Or swaying. How do you feel?" Tris states. I rest my head on the glass and breath in slowly. My head feels slow. Like really slow.

"Dizziness is a side effect of the serum. You may want to rest this afternoon. And I'm feeling well. Thank you for asking." The man says. "You both may leave now, if you would like."

"Can you tell me where to find Tobias?" my ears perk up and my vision clears as she asks. "Four, I mean. He's handsome, isn't he? I don't really know why he likes me so much. I'm not a very nice person, am I?"

"Not most of the time, no." He says. "But I think you could be, if you tried."

"Thank you." That didn't sound like a complement. "That's very nice of you to say."

"I think you'll find him in the orchard." The man tells her as I blink a few times. I can barely think. "I saw him go outside after the fight." I can't help but giggle. I don't know why but I can't stop.

"The fight. What a silly thing…" Doesn't sound like her. I get off of the wall/window and follow her out of the door. Walking isn't hard for me, but thinking is. I walk over to Tris and help her walk out of the building and to the orchard. As I walk down the stairs, Tris stumbles and I can't help but giggle a little harder when she laughs. I don't know why we are laughing.

"Four!" Tris calls out. That's not his name. "Four! Where are you?" I look around and I see someone come around one of the trees and looks at us. We must look funning.

"Tris?" Now Tris giggles and runs out of my grasp. "Ann, what in the hell?" He catches Tris by the waist as she stumbles again. I can't think of a sentence that would explain what's going on before I see Tris kiss him. I turn my head to the side and I can't help but giggle quietly. As I sink down against another tree. "What did they…" He tries asking again and Tris cuts him off with another kiss.

"That was lame." I can't help but get a little louder. "Okay, no it wasn't, but…"

"Tris, Ann. What did they do to you?" I try to breath and calm down. "You're acting like a lunatic. And Ann, you just seem like you snapped again."

"That's not very nice of you to say." Tris says. "They put me in a good mood, that's all. And now I really want to kiss you, so if you could just relax…"

"Bass relax?!" I laugh out harder and point to my neck. "Shot." I say in between laughs and Tris tries to kiss him more.

"I'm not going to kiss you. I'm going to figure out what's going on." He tells her firmly.

"Johanna gave me a shot yesterday. She got it today." I breathe out as I try not to laugh. My head feels empty.

"That's why you like me!" Tris shouts and I cover my ears. "Because you're not very nice either! It makes so much more sense now." She says. Even with my blank mind, I know that's not the reason why he likes her.

"Come on." He says as he looks at me. "We're going to see Johanna." I use the tree for support to get up. Takes a minute, but I'm up.

"I like you, too." Tris grins with a giggle. Now I'm giggling again.

"That's encouraging." Bass deadpans. "Come on, oh for God's sake. I'll just carry you." I watch him pick her up with one arm under her knees and the other around her back and walk. I have to run to catch up with his strides. The giggling slows down as I breathe in. Tris kisses his cheek and begin to kick her feet in the air and kick me right in the jaw.

"God Damn It!" I snap as I hit the ground and cover my jaw. "That hurts." Tears form in my eyes as Bass shakes his head and continues walking.

"I'm so very sorry." Tris calls out as I get up and move to the other side of Bass. I don't trust her feet. Bass leads us into her office and I see she is working on something.

"Hello Ms. Reyes." I almost shout out as I walk into the room. I see her jump and laugh. "Sorry." She looks at us.

"You really shouldn't cover up your scar." Tris says. "You look prettier with your hair out of your face." I giggle a little when Bass drops her on the floor.

"What did you do to them?" He means us. I just calmly find myself next to Tris as she laughs at something and make sure she doesn't fall. "What in God's name did you do?"

"I…" Johanna frowns. "They must have given them too much. Tris is very small; they probably didn't take her height and weight into account and I'm not sure about Andy. She got her dose this morning and she did well yesterday with that..."

"They must have given her too much of what?" Bass bites out.

"Calm down Bass." I hit him in the arm. "She is being nice to you." I watch my brother rub his arm. "I was given another one after…I don't really remember." I look to the floor as I try to remember.

"You have a nice voice." Tris says about Bass.

"Both of you, please be quiet." Bass says calmer.

"The Peace Serum."Johanna says. "In small doses, it has a mild, calming effect and improves the mood. The only side effect is some slight dizziness. We administer it to members of our community who have trouble keeping the peace. Somehow, Andy was able to fight it and they must have given her a lot more."

"I'm not an idiot." He snorts and I giggle with Tris. Probably for different reasons. "Ever member of your community has trouble keeping the peace, because they're all human. You probably dump it into the water supply." She remains calm and I punch his arm again.

"That's mean, Bass. Apologies to her." I tell him. Bass just pushes me away from him and I stumble and fall on the floor on my butt. So I just sit there.

"Clearly you know that is not the case, or this conflict would have not occurred." She says. "But whatever we agree to do here, we do together, as a faction. If I could I could give the serum to everyone in this city, I would. You would certainly not be in the situation you are in now it I had."

"Oh, definitely." He says. "Drugging the entire population is the best solution to our problem. Great plan."

"Sarcasm is not kind, Four." Johanna is doing a great job at being calm. "Now, I am sorry about the mistake in given too much to Tris, I really am. But she violated the terms of our agreement, and I'm afraid that you might not be able to stay here much longer as a result. The conflict between her, Ann, and the boy- Peter- is not something we can forget."

"Don't worry," Bass says. "We intend to leave as soon as humanly possible." We are?

"Good." She says with a smile. "Peace between Amity and Dauntless can only happen when we maintain our distance from each other."

"That explains a lot." Bass scoffs.

"Excuse me? What are you insinuating?" Johanna asks.

"It explains why, under a pretense of neutrality-as if such thing is possible! You have left us to die at the hands of Erudite."Bass hisses. What? Who's dying? Johanna sighs and looks out the window.

"The Amity wouldn't do something like that." Tris says. "That's mean." I can't understand this. Is someone dying?

"It is for the sake of peace that we remain uninvolved-." Johanna tries to speak.

"Peace." Bass doesn't seem happy. "Yes, I'm sure it will be very peaceful when we are all either dead or cowering in submission under the threat of mind control or stuck in an endless simulation." I shut my eyes and hold my head. This is too much to process right now. People are dying something about oppression? Johanna face moves a little bit and looks like she smelled something bad with the scar on her face.

"The decision was not mine to make. If it was, perhaps we would be having a different conversation right now." She says slowly before looking at him.

"Are you saying you disagree with them?" Bass asks her.

"I am saying that it isn't my place to disagree with my faction publicly, but I might, in the privacy of my own heart." She explains and I don't get it.

"We will be gone in two days." Bass says finally as he motions to the three of us. "I hope your faction doesn't change their decision to make this compound a safe house."

"Our decisions are not easily unmade. What about Peter?" The sound of his name makes me sick and I don't know why.

"You'll have to deal with him separately." My brother tells her bitterly. Why is he bitter? "Because he won't be coming with us." I watch as Bass grabs Tris's hand and pulls her to me. That's when he offers me his hand. I smile because he is so nice. I grab it and he helps me up and he lets go.

"Four, if you and your friends would like to remain…untouched by our serum, you may want to avoid the bread." Johanna tells him as we walk out the door.

"Thanks." Bass deadpans.

"Who's dying, Bass? And what's up with the bread?" I ask as I follow him out the door. I watch his hand slap his forehead.

"Ann, our faction and your old faction are dying." He mumbles and I gasp and grab his arm.

"What? Uriah?! No Bass, we need to do something. We can't let Uriah die." I feel tears well up in my eyes and Bass rolls his eyes. "Don't do that." I punch him again and let go of his arm. "Uriah could be dead and your rolling your eyes." I start to sob and Tris stops her skipping and hugs me.

"He will be okay. Don't worry about him." Tris tries to sooth me and I gently shake her off.

"We need to leave now. I need to find Uriah… and Lynn and … poor Marlene." I grab his arm and plead with him. "I can't let them die, Bass. Please, we need to leave." Hot tears stream down my face as I look into his eyes.

"The stupid serum needs to wear off before we can do anything." He sighs and takes me and Tris to her room. "Stay in here until I come and get you." Bass leave us in there and shuts the door. I sit on the bed and sigh as Tris sits next to me.

"Uriah will be fine. It's Uriah." She laughs as she tries to sooth me.


	3. It's Time

**Thank you to everyone that's reading and adding this story to your favorites. It really means a lot to me and helps me a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or Insurgent.**

**Chapter 3: It's Time**

I stare out the window and sigh with my arms on the sill. I'm tired from crying and now I just have peaceful thoughts. The memories of what happen started to come back about an hour ago, right after Bass left. I just want to get out of here, it's beautiful. But not for me. I sniffle as the door opens again.

"Thank God, I was beginning to think it would never wear off and I would have to leave you here to…Smell flowers, or whatever you wanted to do while you were on that stuff." Bass jokes. I turn and look at him. He is laughing with his forehead against the frame.

"I'll kill them. I will kill them." Tris says. I sigh.

"That's not nice or possible, Tris." I tell her in my soft voice.

"Seems like your coming back, too." Bass lifts his head up. "Besides, we're leaving soon anyway." Bass walks in and shuts the door and takes something out of his pocket. "I thought we could hide this behind your dresser."

"That's where it was before." Tris tells him as she moves on her bed to face him.

"Yeah, and that's why Peter won't look for it here again." Bass explains as he pulls out the dresser and puts it there.

"Why couldn't I fight the peace serum?" Tris asks. "If my brain is weird enough to resist the simulation serum, why not this one? I mean, Andy is able resist her dose and I can't?" Tris points to me and I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know, really." Bass kneels down in front of her. "Maybe in order to fight off a serum, you have to want to. Andy was able to do it, maybe, because you were in trouble and she is just weird in general."

"Hey." I laugh out.

"Well, obviously I wanted to." Tris is upset.

"Sometimes people want to be happy, even if it's not real." Bass states.

"Yesterday I was like you." I tell her. "I let it sink in and I was able to sleep, then I didn't feel as depressed as I normally do lately." She nods.

"You might be right." She sighs and speaks quietly.

"Are you conceding?" Bass mocks her as I stand up and walk to the door. "Seems like that serum did you some good after all.." Tris shoves him and he hits me and I fall on the ground.

"God damn it!" I land on my bad leg and hip.

"Take that back, take it back now." She snaps as I cry out.

"Okay, okay." Bass gets off of me and helps me up and I bite my lip. It hurts. "It's just… I'm not very nice either, you know. That's why I like you so…" He smirks.

"Out!" Tris cuts him off and points to the door. Bass starts to laugh, kisses her cheek and walk out with me. I shut the door and try to walk, but the pain is growing again. So I'm limping a little bit.

"Dang, she is strong… and you're heavy." I groan as we walk out the door of the building.

"You're just weak and wounded." He states.

"This coming from the one I punched in the arm twice and you had to rub it." I smirk as I walk.

"I wasn't expecting it. You were higher than a kit and not supposed to be violent." Bass defends. "So how were you about to fight it?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Only God knows." I tell him as I shake my head.

"I have an idea." We both stop dead in our tracks. "I can tell you." I turn my head slowly and look at him. My arm goes to Bass's elbowto reassure him and make it look like I need him. Marcus is leaning against the tree near us. No one is out right now and I feel my heart fight against the serum that is supposed to calm me down.

"Can tell me what? How stupid you are?" I bite out as I reach to my right hip. Nothing is there. Not even a knife. Where the hell… Johanna.

"No way should you talk to your father like that." He says in a firm voice and I laugh.

"I will remember that when I see someone worth being a father because the one I have is shit." I bite out as Bass slowly turns and looks at him.

"Aundrea…" He starts off.

"It's Andy. And you will not address me as anything because I hate you." I growl out.

"I can tell you why you're so messed up." Marcus states, showing his true colors. I think my heart is pumping so fast that the serum is out of my blood now. Nothing is holding me back from going after him and killing him now.

"Care to enlighten me?" I ask him sarcastically and he shakes his head.

"No, not really." He says. I blink once and look at Bass. He seems frightened.

"Well…then Four, Can I kill him? I will do it and leave no mess. You trained me well." I ask him with a smirk. Bass glances at me and I know that look. "Come on. The Amity will never know. We can lie and tell them that he left on his own. He wanted to help Abnegation and was willing his own death if it meant being with his faction. Faction over blood… Come on. I have been dying to do this for years." I plead. "Since he made mother leave." Bass looks back and the ground and I look at Marcus. "You better tell me or I will kill you. You are worthless anyway." Marcus doesn't seem to know what to do. I go to let go of Bass's arm and he grabs mine instead. He needs me right next to him. So I jerk forward and act for him.

"Fine." He snaps and I return to Bass's side. "Your mind isn't like ours."

"No shit, who had to tell you that?" I snap and the grip on my arm tightens. Marcus shakes his head.

"You didn't even think about why Jeanine wanted you unharmed." He smirks and I lung again.

"Watch it old man, I'm not afraid to kill you." I threaten.

"She saw something that day you went to the hospital without me." He is toying with me.

"Spit it out, NOW!" I shout.

"Something about spilt personalities. Jeanine says it has to do with the trauma, like the loss of your mother." I pull against Bass's grip as hard as I can.

"You JERK!" I can't get out of his grasp. "You know exactly what made it."

"And after your brother left, you broke. Face it Aundrea. You're screwed up." he laughs as he walks over to me and I can't breathe.

"I will be the one that kills you. I promise you that." I snap as he walks closer. My body stiffens as he gets a foot away. Bass's grip tightens to the point it hurts, but I can't move.

"True, I know what it's from." He whispers before kissing my cheek and forehead. "I know exactly where it's from." I glare at him as my face pales. The only time Marcus has ever been this close to my face with his is when he tries to pin me to the bed. The only thing keeping me from freaking out is Bass's hand stopping the flow of blood in my arm. He smirks harder and walks away. I'm left with staring at the tree and not moving for, I don't know how long.

"Ann." I feel my brother's hand move from my arm to my shoulder. My face stings badly where he kissed me. To the Amity, it would seem like a normal thing for a father to do. The Abnegation, it's a rare thing. But to Tris and Bass… they know it's not good. I can't believe he did that with Bass there. My body starts to shake. "Ann, he's gone. You're safe." I hear him tell me that. Bass walks into my view of the tree and takes his sleeve and wipes my cheek and face. I'm screwed up. "Don't listen to him."

"I'm I really… Screwed up?" I ask him as tears fill my eyes.

"No. NO you're not." He looks me in the eyes. "Come on." He wraps an arm around my back and leads me off somewhere away from here. "I'm sorry for not being able to stop him. I am afraid of him too." Bass says after we walked a few minutes. His voice is low. "I froze up."

"I did too." I tell him as I lean into his shoulder. "I don't blame you. I can defend myself up to a point, but he will always have to upper hand. Especially because I know he can hurt me." My voice is lower than the abnegation voice I'm used to. Tears fall down my cheeks. "Marcus can always hurt me, if he chooses too. He is smarter than me and knows how to hurt people mentally, not only physically. It was good that you left. He would have killed you to get me under control." I confess. "I asked you to leave because he was planning on it. The last time you were at school and he kept me home, He told me. Promised me. I told you to leave so he didn't kill you." Bass doesn't say anything at my confession. "I was scared and didn't know what to do. You were afraid of him and I didn't want to watch you die. I lost mom and I didn't want to lose you." I bury my head into his shoulder. His hand starts to pat my back.

"I… Thank you." He whispers to me. "I wouldn't have been able to stop him."

"Why does he think it's alright to tell me something like that? Why would he tell me I'm screwed up?"I look up at him and ask.

"Because he thinks he can shake you. But you shouldn't let him. I trained you how to control your emotions better than that." I can't help but smile. Bass is being serious, but joking at the same time. Something I need right now. "So clean your face and let's get something to eat. This didn't affect you." I nod and look into his eyes. I can tell it affected him. Very much.

"Sorry you had to see that." I tell him as I pull away and wipe my face with my arm.

"Don't, not your fault." Bass says as we turn and walk to the cafeteria. "Now I understand why you attack first and insult people. He has gotten worse since I had left."

"Yeah, but that's my fault. I hurt his pride so many times." I smirk a little. "Abnegation leader, having pride." We both laugh. "How do I look? Red anywhere?" I ask him as I reveal my face.

"You look like you're out of breath from laughing." He states with a smirk.

"Good, because that's what I was doing." I say sarcastically. "Laughing my ass off with my brother, who isn't my brother at the same time. Wait are you cheating on Tris with your own sister? Amity are allowed to be curious. What are they thinking of us?" I joke and I get punched in the shoulder, hard. So I shove him.

"That is just gross to think about. I would never kiss you. I don't know where they been." He jokes back.

"My lips. Don't worry, nowhere bad. Who you need to worry about is Marcus's. He thinks it's okay to kiss his daughter's cheek. That burned." I get Bass to laugh as I grab his sleeve and rub it on my face.

"And you're putting it on me?" He pulls his sleeve away and pushes me as we both laugh.

"Your sleeve over my skin." I hold my arms out. "No sleeves." I smirk and push him back.

"But still, it's gross." Bass protests.

"Not as gross as watching you and Tris kiss." I turn my head and gag. "That's worse than Marcus spit on your sleeve." Bass rolls his eyes.

"That was all Tris when she was on the crap. Not me." He holds up his hands. "My choice, I would rather not have my sister watch me kiss my girlfriend." I gag again.

"At least I have decency." I scoff.

"Has my little sister kissed someone? Uriah?" I hold in the blush and laugh.

"Me little? I'm the same height as you." I roll my eyes. "Plus, I'm a girl from Abnegation. You really think I can handle something like that right away?" I ask him. Hopefully he can't tell I'm lying… pretty much.

"You're right. Abnegation people are a little stiff." I push him and we start the shoving war again.

"I am not a stiff and you know that." I scoff.

"Can't help it. It's in the raising." Bass states.

"Raising? You know how I was raised. It wasn't Abnegation at all." I shove him back. My smile drops. This is what Uriah and Zeke did. I knew we were going to start this.

"What? Realized you were one." He laughs. I shake my head.

"No, just miss him." I tell him as I breathe in sharply. Where is he?

"We're leaving soon and you'll find him soon enough." Bass says as he opens the door for me and I walk in. We find Caleb and Susan and sit with them. Dinner isn't anything special, but between Caleb and Bass making me laugh and Susan correcting me every so often I start to feel better. Dinner is simple pasta with chicken.

"Aundrea, please don't laugh with food in your mouth." I shut my mouth, swallow and continue laughing.

"Sorry, Four is just funny." I laugh out.

"I heard this joke in initiation…" Caleb starts off and Bass and I look at each other.

"No! No more." We both say together. Caleb looks at us stunned.

"I thought they were funny." He says.

"I don't understand any of them, Caleb. Computers? I don't know anything about how they work." I tell him truthfully.

"I do, you're just not funny." I punch him in the arm.

"Aundrea." Susan calls me out.

"He was mean to Caleb. I think it was justified." I defend. Then I hear a patting. I turn and see it's Tris.

"Erudite." She breathes out and my heart drops.

"Coming here?" Bass asks and she nods. The rest of the abnegation surrounds us.

"Why do we need to run?" I hear Susan ask innocently. "The Amity established this place as a safe house. No conflict allowed."

"The Amity will have trouble enforcing that policy." I hear my father tell her. "How do you stop conflict without conflict?" Nothing more is said from her.

"But we can't leave, we don't have time. They'll see us." Peter says.

"Tris and Andy have a stash of guns." Bass says quickly and I look at him with wide eyes. "We can fight our way out." Bass goes to get up and I grab him.

"Wait." Tris tells him. "I have an idea." She looks around the crowd around us. "Disguises. The Erudite don't know for sure we are still here. We can pretend to be Amity." She says.

"Those of us who aren't dressed like the Amity should go to the dormitories, then." My father tells them like any good leader should. "The rest of you put your hair down; try to mimic their behavior." The ones wearing gray get up and leave quickly. My guns, ammo, bag, and Bass's sweatshirt. I get up and dart out following Tris and go to my room. Once in there, I grab the pile of ammo from behind the dresser. I'm not stupid enough to give her loaded guns. She doesn't know the difference. I shove the ammo into my bag and run to my brother's room. The sweatshirt is in here, getting more of his scent. I grab it off of the floor and shove it in the bag. Now I got to get my guns. Johanna has those. So I head to her office. Huffing and puffing I enter the room and she jumps.

"Everything okay?" She asks worried.

"Erudite coming. We are planning on disguising ourselves to prevent conflict. I need my guns just in case we need to leave quickly." I explain. "I will give them back if we don't. But they are smart and we will have to leave. I know it… and prefer it." I breathe out and she stands up and nods.

"I will get those." She walks over to the cabinet behind her desk and right next to the window and opens it. I watch Johanna pull out my six guns and hand them to me. I open them up and start loading them up with bullets and shove one in the waist banded of my underwear, since I'm wearing a yellow dress. Weird color. "Should have known you wouldn't give me the bullets."

"Be comforted by the fact I gave you the guns." I tell her before turning.

"Wait, your bag is Abnegation." I look at the bag and groan. "Here." I look at her and catch a red pack. "Keep it. I don't want a fight here, either." She says. I nod and run off. As I run to Tris's room, I shove the gray bag's contents into the pack and roll the bag up and shove it in there as well. I find Bass working in the trash.

"Your shoulder." He says without looking up. I look at my feather tattoo and groan.

"My wrist too." I groan as I look around. Caleb is standing next to a door. "Where are the clothes?" I ask. He looks at me and points to the one of the rooms with girls in it. I walk in there and I can't find anything to cover the shoulder one.

"Andy." I turn and see Jennet. She is holding a red small jacket and her wrist band. "Here."

"I can't take your wrist band. That's from your sister that went to Candor." I tell her as I take the jacket and put it on the best I can with the pain in my arm and shoulder.

"You need it more than I do. Give it back to her." She says as she puts it in my hand. "Now your hair is nothing like ours and your lip ring needs to come out.."

"Damn it, why can't I get a break?!" I groan out and Jennet just grabs my arm and pulls me into another room. It's her room. She lets go and goes to her dresser and fumble around as I try to remove the ring and pray it doesn't heal up on me. My lip ring won't come out and I'm starting to get pissed.

"Calm down. You will be fine." She assures me. "I got something to fix your hair." I look at the thing in her hands. It's a hair band. Jennet takes the time to put in my hair. Then she goes to the drawer and pulls out some more. "Sometimes we have girls who cut their hair, rarely. But we still do it. So I'm going to put some girly things in it so you look like Four's twin sister. No one will doubt that you're Amity after I'm done." She says as she puts some shiny stuff on my hair and then clips. My hair isn't as short as Bass's anymore. My hair grows fast; it's like Caleb's now. Shaggy. I look in the mirror and almost die. "What do you think?" Jennet asks with a soft smile.

"I look like I died and someone dressed me up like a doll. An Amity Doll." I deadpan. "I feel ridiculous."

"Dauntless compared to Amity." The young lady says with a small laugh and pushes me out into the hallway.

"No, No, stop it." I fight back and she gets me out there. I hear my brother's laugh. So I turn around, flip him off and point to Jennet.

"So you are a pretty little girl." He laughs as I walk over to him.

"Wow." Caleb tries to not laugh.

"Nice shirt." Tris smirks and I silently thank her for taking the attention away from me.

"Shut up, both of you." I glare at the boys before looking firm at Bass. "How do you get this thing out?" I point to my lip ring. He shakes his head and grabs my lip and pulls the bead out as if it's not hard.

"It was the only thing that covered up the neck tattoo, okay?" Her smirk drops as she looks down. Bass hands me the ball and I slip the ring out and place both in one of the bag's pocket.

"You're fine." I tell her as I slip on the wrist band. "You were tactically smart about yours. Four and I, not so much." I deadpan. "I look like her." I point to Jennet. Jennet just smiles.

"And you look good." She says. I roll my eyes as Bass latches the trash tight and I see why. Silver cars with black roofs, erudite. I walk over to him and look worried.

"What do I need to do?" I whisper as I see Dauntless file out of the cars.

"Calm down and be happy." I frown.

"Shit." Bass grabs Tris's hand. We are in sight of all of them and I'm getting nervous.

"I didn't think our faction would be that stupid." Bass states. "You both have your guns?" He glances at my new pack.

"Yes, But there's no guarantee I can fire it with any accuracy with my left hand." Tris tells him as I reach into my pack. My hand grips one of the guns and I walk so I'm behind my brother, hiding anything from view.

"You should work on that." Bass tells her. I pull it out and lift his shirt and shove it in the waist band of his pants. I lean on his back and pull the shirt up.

"I will." She says. "If we live."

"I think I will be fine." I say in a low voice and I rest my arms on his shoulders as if nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" Tris asks confused.

"Slipping him a gun." I tell her with a light laugh and get off of his back. "Trust me I already brush past the idea of him cheating on you with me and he flipped out." She looks at me weird and then laughs.

"Amity." She shakes her hand and I get a short glare from Bass. Then he looks at Tris and pulls her close.

"Just bounce a little when you walk." Bass says before kissing her forehead. This is a part of torturing me. "And pretend you're afraid of their guns." He kisses her in between the eyebrows and I hold in a gag and back away from them a little bit. "And act like the shrinking violet you could never be…" One on her cheek. "And you'll be fine."

"Okay." Tris says as she grabs his collar and I have to look away as she kisses him.

"That's really gross. I can't act when you two are kissing all over each other." I gross out and they laugh. Then bells go off. I watch as people turn and walk out of the hall. So I follow my brother and Tris out of the building after Tris helps Susan out with her hair. Next thing I know the kids are playing tag, the Abnegation kids are playing tag. I laugh as Tris comes back to us as we walk. "What did you do?"

"Told someone to get them to play tag and not be little… Stiffs." She cringes a little.

"Good idea." I poke her and laugh as she shrieks.

"Hey!" I hide behind Bass as she tries to get to me.

"You were acting like one too. I had to do something." I joke and we calm down.

"I'm fine." She says as I notice a skip in her step and her arms swinging a little bit.

"You could fit well here." I laugh and she just shakes her head.

"Thank you so much. You walk like a man." She says in a sarcastic happy tone. I shake my head.

"I think I don't need to be any girl-ier. I'm good." I protest. "I can be a tomboy Amity girl."

"You're no girl." Bass says. I roll my eyes.

"And neither are you a man, yet." I tell him as I laugh more he doesn't say anything. Suddenly, there are two hands right above me hips and I squeal out and jump and fall on the ground. I hear three people laughing now. I look at my attacker and see Robert. "Hey!" I throw a leaf at him before Tris helps me up.

"You needed some help loosening up." Robert tells me calmly. I roll my eyes and walk over to him and hold his hand and lean close to his face and smile.

"Is this less stiff for you?" I kiss his cheek and pull away from him and smirk a little bit and his and Bass's confusion. I add a fake giggle and skip off to Caleb, who is at the cafeteria doors already. Where the Amity met for informal meetings. I stand there and wait for them. "Come on." I call out in the girly voice I didn't know I had and giggle. Caleb looks at me and laughs.

"Feeling at home? You look like your enjoying yourself." I smile brightly at him.

"I am." He can tell its sarcasm. Pure sweet sarcasm. Caleb laughs some more. "They are taking too long, do you mind if I sit with you?" I ask him.

"Sure." He smiles and takes my hand and we walk in laughing.

"You are so sweet. Thank you for being sweet." I snuggle close to him and rest my head on his shoulder. I don't know what to do when I see two Dauntless traitors next to the door we are walking through. I feel his hand leave from my hand and it grasp my other shoulder, as if to protect me from the guns and I laugh nervously. "Thank you again. They are scary." I whisper a little louder than normal so that they can hear me.

"Don't worry." He kisses my forehead and I really don't know what to do about that. Caleb is acting, but still a little creepy. "They won't hurt us, even if they are Dauntless." He adds and I want to hit him.

"You think so?" I ask a little dumbly.

"I know. You're fine." Caleb says and I smile.

"Okay." We get out of earshot from them and sit as a table, close to Peter. I laugh and the sight of him. "I love that yellow shirt. It makes you look great." I tell him with a fake smile. He looks at me as if I lost it.

"You look good… with the glitter." He laughs out and I feel Caleb's grip tighten around me.

"Calm down, be a nice Amity girl." He whispers to me and kisses my forehead again. Peter seems lost.

"I don't get it either." I whisper to him. "I'm a scared little girl from Amity and I have a nice caring boyfriend, I guess." Caleb confirms this with a nod of his head. "Obviously, he's the brains of this relationship." I laugh.

"Nice of you to be able to admit it." Peter says heatedly. I roll my eyes and watch Tris and Bass sit across from each other a few seats down and Susan next to her. I smile at her.

"Hi." I wave my hand and look at Caleb to drop his arm. He does and I kiss his cheek and walk over and sit on the other side of Tris.

"Hello." Susan says a little confused.

"It's a long story." I tell her. "I was scared of the guns and he is a nice concerning boyfriend." I mumble out the short story. I get Bass and Tris looking at me. So I just roll my eyes. "Anyway. I may not understand what's going on. But it was really funny…" I go off on some story Jennet told me yesterday about an apple and Robert. Something an Amity would do. I can tell that Tris spaces out and my brother doesn't care, but Susan listens. It's her brother. Next thing I know, there is banging on a table. Dauntless thing to do.

"Our Erudite and Dauntless friends are looking for some people." I look up and see Johanna talking at the front of the room, with a blue dressed woman. Erudite, I didn't know before. "Several members of abnegation, four members of Dauntless, and a former Erudite initiate." She smiles and I know she won't give us up. "In the interest of full cooperation, I told them that the people they were looking for were, in fact, here, but have since moved on. They would like permission to search the premises, which means we have to vote. Does anyone object to a search?" No one speaks up. Good thing too. Johanna nods to the woman dressed in blue. It's not like they are the Candor. They could lie.

"Four of you stick around." The woman says to the dauntless. "The rest of you, search all the buildings. And report back if you find anything. Go." I look at Tris and smile at her.

"My boyfriend said they won't hurt us. They are with friends now. The Dauntless won't hurt us because they are friends now." I whisper to her. She looks stressed. I'm not freaking out. Not really. I will take down those four with no problem. I smile at Bass. He just looks Dauntless, so I walk over to the other side of the table and lay my hand on his shoulder. "You suck at acting." I whisper to him.

"Shut up." he mumbles with a smile.

"Loosen up." I laugh. "They are our friends now." I tell him was the four starting to walk around. "They are with Erudite, our friends. So we're fine." I whisper and everyone remains silent. I worried about my brother. He isn't really peaceful looking, he is full of pride. Dauntless pride. I watch as a dauntless woman walks around us. Does she know us by our faces? I hope not. "Anyway, on with my story. You guys should have been there. The apple fell right into his hands during initiation. I have never seen someone be able…" the woman stops right behind my brother and I.

"Your hair is pretty short for Amity… both of you." She states with suspicion.

"It's hot." He snaps. Crap. I watch as she stretches her finger to the collar of his shirt. My hand jets out and I laugh.

"I'm sorry. My brother is a little upset when it comes to his hair." I tell her as I shake her hand. "I'm Jenny and my brother is …Timmy." I smile at her and look her in the eyes. I let go of her hand. "He is a little upset because, after I tried to cut my hair like my friend." I point to Susan. "I messed up and I started to cut his hair. Thinking I could need some practice. He isn't normally like this and I'm sorry." I laugh. "Doesn't he look cute, anyway?" I ask hopefully to sound more of Amity. The fellow dauntless woman looks at me like I'm crazy. I'm doing a great good at acting Amity. Her eyes glance down at my left wrist and I think she knows. I can't stop her in time from looking down his shirt. I just stand up and get out of the way when Bass moves. I pull the gun from her as Bass grabs her wrist and pulls her down to the table. A gun goes off and people scream and move. I turn and shoot one of the dauntless traitors in the head without thinking. I look back at him and he is using her as a shield to shoot another one.

"Tris, a little help here?" I hear him call for her. She shakes as she gets the gun out. I go and get ready to aim at the man, but Caleb takes the gun from her and shoots his knees. I smirk when he screams and hit the ground.

"Cowardly traitor." I shout at him. Bass and I, take the liberty and both shoot him in the head. We both turn and face the woman in Blue. I aim at her heart. Get some red on that blue.

"Say another word, and we'll shot." Bass warns her. She doesn't fight it. "Whoever's with us should start running." He fills the room with his voice. I half missed this feeling. No more trying to hold back from showing my true self. I watch her as the abnegation rise and leave. My eyes catch her moving. There's a gun. I move the gun as it shots and I shot. Hitting her gun and tip of her fingers. The gun flies out of her hands and hits the wall and cause a dent. "Don't you dare move. We have very good aim, as you can tell." I shoot the gun one last time and it hits the gun and it goes off. I shot a glare at the woman and run after my brother, who has his gun on her still. I run to the door and wait until he passes the frame and I slam the door shut. I follow him to Tris and then down the center of the trees. The adrenaline feels so good. "You like freaking people out." Bass states.

"Yeah, comes with the adrenaline rush." I tell him as the shouts begin. The cars purr to life and I look at Bass. "Either you carry her or I will. We need to move." He doesn't go pick her up, so I do. I pick her up and carry her like Bass did earlier. We get to the corn field as the cars meet up with us.

"Split up!" I hear my father. So I run.

"Caleb." I nod and I run towards him. Bass follows.

"Cover your head. I'm going in." I warn her before crashing into the corn. Every single leaf cuts me and Tris, but I keep running. Gun shots, more and more of them. I hold Tris closer to me as I run faster. I'm causing a path as I run. So the other's can follow me, hopefully I don't run right into a bullet. I lean forward as I run to get faster. Holding Tris is taking a lot from me, but I need to. She is too slow with her little legs. But the pain in my leg grows like fire. My dress gets caught on the corn stock, but the force of my running just causes it to rip. We leave the corn and I see the fence. I'm running to fast to stop so I turn to the side and let myself slam into the fence and stumble back and fall down in a crouch. Tris gets out of my arms and checks my shoulder.

"You cut your shoulder." I nod and hold back tears.

"And hurt both bullet wounds." I groan as I stand up. My eyes on the fence, but I can't move. My breathing needs to catch up to me. Bass reaches us and nods at me as I try to breath. He looks for an opening in the fence and I let Susan, Caleb and Tris go before me. Mainly to catch my breath.

"Where are the others?" Susan whispers as she looks around. I look at Tris, still trying to breath.

"Gone." She says before Susan breaks down into a sob and Bass grabs Tris and they run. I look at Susan.

"Morn later, we need to go now." I tell her firmly. She nods and Caleb and her run. This time, I stay in the back as we run. I slip the gun I got from the woman into the pack. Nothing is out here, but that's fine. We just need to get away. My hand finds something in the pack I didn't put in there. Will have to check it out later.

"I have to …Stop." Susan says. I barely see her collapse to the ground Caleb helps her.

"What was that, Tris?" I hear my brother snap. I walk over and stand next to her. He isn't going to be mean to her.

"What?" Tris seems confused.

"You froze! Someone was about to kill you and you just sat there!" He yells. "I thought I could rely on you at least to save your own life!"

"Don't." I warn him in a low voice.

"Hey!" Caleb snaps. "Give her a break, all right?" I glare at my brother as he looks at Tris as if I'm not there.

"No, she doesn't need a break." I go to grip for the gun that's in my waist band.

"You're frightening." I deadpan as my hand grabs the handle. That's when he flips.

"What happened?" Bass asks in a softer voice.

"I panicked." She tells him. "It won't happen again." Something is going on with her and she doesn't want to tell him. I will have to talk to her later. I glare at Bass and he doesn't seem to believe her. "I won't."

"Okay." He says, still not convinced. "We have to get somewhere safe. They'll regroup and start looking for us." I back down and move to the side and give him a look.

"You think they care the much about us?" Tris asks.

"Us. yes," he motions to us three. "We probably the only ones they were really looking for, apart from Marcus, who is most likely dead." I groan and roll my eyes.

"Tobias…" Tris starts off and then stops.

"Time to go." He calls to the others. Bass looks at me. "How are you doing?"

"I can go, if that's what are you asking." I breathe out heavily. "I can't carry Susan. Not with the arm and stuff." I tell him and he nods.

"That's fine. Let's go." He starts to run and I'm right after him.


	4. Plans

**It took me a bit to update last time so I'm going to post this early as a present to you guys…and well I just can't wait for the upcoming chapters. You'll understand. Plus this is extra long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or Insurgent**

**Chapter 4: Plans**

I am back to the emotionless state that I was at when we first got to the Amity compound. It dulls some emotional pain, which is good. The thing in my bag was the drugs that I was given by the Erudites. Bass helped me get the lip ring back in after I spent an hour or so arguing with it. It was hard for him too, but not as bad as my time. I don't think I'm going to take it out anytime soon. I walk next to the tracks with everyone else, on the tracks. Seems pointless to me. I can run, but they're tired. I'm not going to leave my group. No way in hell. Tris notices something and is checking the tracks. I look down toward the city.

"It's coming." She says as she stands up. "I think we should get on."

"Even if it runs past the Erudite?" Caleb asks.

"If the Erudite were running the train, they would have taken it to the Amity compound to look for us." Bass speaks up. "I think it's worth the risk. We'll be able to hide in the city. Here we're just waiting for them to find us." I move so they can get off the tracks. Bass takes one look at me and knows what I have done. He shakes his head and looks at Tris. The train gets here and Tris and I start to run. I wait until she gets in and Caleb helps her into the car, before I jump into the car with no problem, visible. The jarring of my knees hurts the wound right above it. I stand up and move so Bass can get in. I feel something on me. Like I'm being looked at. My hand flies to my pack and I grip one of the guns and look. Eyes, a lot of eyes. I move and stand next to Tris and pull out the gun and hold it so I can aim fast. I notice a man aiming a gun at Bass so I aim it at him.

"Pull it, I dare you." I threaten him. There is a woman next to him with a knife. "You move and I will shoot that out of your hand and kill you before you can move." I aim with one hand and pull the gun out of the waist band of my underwear and aim it at her. "My aim is deadly. So I dare you." I spit out as I look between the both of them.

"I have never seen the Amity armed before." The woman says.

"They aren't Amity." The man with the gun says. I focus on him now. "They're Dauntless." I smirk.

"Very smart, but half wrong." I tell him as I drop the smirk. I feel a hand on my arm aimed at him. It's Tris's.

"Hello, Edward." She says and I lower my gun on him right away. He turns his head to the side.

"Tris." The gun doesn't lower with mine. It trained on Bass.

"Whatever you are, You'll have to get off this train if you want to live." The woman says, so I put both guns on her.

"Who's making us? You?" I spit out with no emotion.

"Please, We've been running… and the rest of them are dead." I can hear the tears in Tris' eyes. "And I don't… I don't think I can keep going." If Edward it here, these are factionless. I get to see her after all. "I…" She sobs hard and can't go on.

"We're running from the Erudite.' Caleb continues. "If we get off, it will be easier for them to find us. So we would appreciate it if you let us ride into the city with you." He asks.

"Yeah?" Edward scoffs. "What have you ever done for us?" he's an ass. I move the gun and aim it at his heart.

"Andy and I helped you when no one else would." Tris tells him. "Remember?"

"You, maybe, but what about the others?" He scoffs. "Not so much." Bass steps forward and looks at me real quick.

"My name is Tobias Eaton, and this is my sister Aundrea Eaton. I don't think you want to push us off the train." He tells them. I can hear the effect on the train. I don't lower my guns as the car gets loud out of confusion and when Edward and his friend lower their weapons.

"Eaton? Really?" Edward says as Bass glances at my guns. "I have to admit, I didn't see that coming." He clears his throat and I lower the guns and put them back. "Why did you cut your hair? I would have recognized you right away." He asks me.

"Eric likes to pull hair." I tell him as I put the guns in the bag. I'm not going to lift my dress again.

"I can image." He states. "Fine you can come with us. But when we get the city, you've got to come with us." Then he smiles. "We know someone has been looking for you both, Tobias and Aundrea Eaton." I relax a bit. Even though I hate my name, it reminds me of one person. After a short while, I find myself with my legs hanging out of the car with Bass and Tris.

"Have any idea who?" She asks us both. We nod. Thanks to the drugs, I can't show emotion yet. "Who, then?"

"It's hard to explain." He says so I don't have to speak. "I have a lot to tell you."

"Yeah so do I." She tells him.

000

I jump out without hesitation when they tell us to. I land on my feet and in a crouch. I know where we are heading. I haven't been here in two years. But I still remember. Soon the Factionless surround me and I feel at home. True home. We walk into the smelly garbage alley and I take the gun out and aim it at a rat and I get a look from my brother, so I pull the gun up in the air. I always wanted to do that. I guess I will have to wait a little bit longer. Edward walks past me a little confused as he walks to the steel door.

"Target practice." I tell him. "Always wanted to do that." he shrugs his shoulders and opens the door and I follow him in. I miss this place, a little dirty. But home. The people sit on rolled up beds, children running around having fun and what have you. There is no one color, which I do mind. I miss my black tight clothes. They start to look up at us and I can't bring myself to smile and say hi.

"Come on." Edward says, which snaps me from my thoughts. "She's back here." He tells us and I follow close behind him.

"What's going on here? Why are you all together like this?" Tris asks.

"You thought they-we-were all split up." He says. "Well, they were for a while, too hungry to do much of anything except look for food, cloths, tools, everything. And they got stronger, and waited. They were like that when I found them, and they welcomed me." I remember hearing about this years ago. I helped, a little. We get to her door and Edward pounds on it.

"Wait, you said they were waiting?"Caleb states. "What were they waiting for, exactly?"

"For the world to fall apart." He answers him. That I didn't know. "And now it has." The door opens and Therese opens the door. She has a lazy eye.

"Strays?" She asks.

"Not hardly, Therese." Edward tells her. "These two are Tobias and Aundrea Eaton." He informs her. She looks at me for a moment and then at my brother.

"He is, but I'm not sure about her. She looks like one of those mindless Dauntless." She states.

"Therese." I roll my eyes and lean on one leg and fold my arms over my chest. "Just look at Bass and I." She looks at me again and I just stare at her.

"Hold on." She shuts the door again.

"You two know who she's going to get, don't you." Caleb tells us.

"SO." I deadpan.

"Caleb, shut up." Bass tells him. The door opens and I walk through first. I know the way.

"You are Aundrea." Therese states as I don't run into the wall in the dark maze. I just ignore her and walk like I own the place. The dauntless in me. I get to the back of the room and see her. The middle age woman with black curly hair and olive skin. Her face is stern. I got that look from her.

"Evelyn." Bass greets before me. She looks up at us.

"Hello." She walks around the table and looks at him. Studying him. "You look older."

"Yes, well. The passage of time tends to do that to a person." Bass tells her. Why is he so upset with her?

"So you finally come-…" She starts off.

"Not for the reason you think." I glare at him for interrupting her. "We were running from Erudite, and the only chance of escape we had required me to tell your poorly armed lackeys my name." He tells her. "Ann was more prepared than them and we just came from the Amity compound."

"I see, introduce me to your fellow refugees, then." She tells him. I step to the side and let him go.

"This is Tris Prior. Her brother, Caleb. And their friend Susan Black." Bass tells her.

"Prior, I know of several Priors, but none of them are named Tris, Beatrice however-." She starts off.

"Well, I know several living Eatons, but none of them are named Evelyn." Tris snaps.

"Evelyn Johnson is the name I prefer. Particularly among a pack of Abnegation." She tells her rather rudely. So I move over to her.

"Tris is the name I prefer." Tris states firmly as I get to her side. "And we're not abnegation, not all of us anyway." She looks at me.

"Tobias, who is your last friend?" She asks as she studies me.

"You don't recognize your own daughter?" Bass scoffs as her eyes seem to realize it.

"You cut your hair." Mom states with a little disgust. "In the last few years."

"And…" I snap. She steps back and looks at Bass.

"Interesting friends you've made. And sister…" I can't believe her. She is being rude to me and Tris.

"Those are population counts?" Caleb asks, breaking the tension. He walks past us. "And what? Faction safe houses?" He seems amused. "I mean these places on the map? They're safe houses, like this one, right?"

"That's a lot of questions." She states. We never really like a lot of question. I deal with it though. "For security purposes, I will not answer any of them. Anyway, it's time for dinner." She motions to the door and I stay with Bass. I'm not leaving him with her. Not when she is being rude. I know this thing well and I don't need to pay attention. What happen to the woman I know?

"I'm not stupid." She whispers. "I know you want nothing to do with me-though I still don't understand why-." Bass cuts her off with a snort. "But, I will extend my invitation again. We could use your help here, and I know you and I are like-minded about the faction systems-."

"Evelyn, I chose Dauntless." Bass cuts her off. She wanted him to live here?

"Choices can be made again." She says.

"What makes you think I'm interested in spending time anywhere near you?" He stops and so do I. I'm family, I'm allowed to hear this.

"Because I'm your mother." Her voice is strained. "because you're my son."

"You really don't get it." Bass tells her. "You don't have the vaguest conception of what you've done to me and Ann." He is really upset. I set a hand on his elbow. "I don't want to join up with your little band of factionless. I want to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"My little band of factionless is twice the size of dauntless." Mom tells him. "You would do well to take it seriously. Its action may determine the future of this city." I look at her confused.

"You asked him to join you and not me?" I'm confused.

"I wasn't really going to walk into Abnegation and talk to you. Not when he's there." She says. "Besides, you're not what I need. You're a mindless drone now because of him. Don't get me wrong, I want my children with me. But I had to talk with him." I don't know what to think. The drug keeps me from reacting. So she just walks away.

"How long have you know?" Tris asks when we get to her. She heard.

"About a year, for sure." Bass tells her. "She sent a coded message to me in dauntless telling me to meet her at the train yard, I did, because I was curious, and there she was. Alive. It wasn't a happy reunion, as you can probably guess."

"I knew the moment she left. I kept sneaking off to see her after school, or ditching school." I confess. "She changed a lot." I look at the floor because I can't show emotion. If I could I would be crying. My mom isn't acting like my mother.

"Why did she leave Abnegation?" Tris asks.

"She had an Affair." Bass shakes his head. "And no wonder, since our father…" he shakes it again. "Well, let's just say Marcus wasn't any nicer to her than he was with us." Bass tells her.

"He started to go after me the same way he did with her. I was just stronger than she was." I tell her. Then I thought hits me. Will I be like her when I'm older?

"Is… that why you're angry with her? Because she was unfaithful to him?" Tris seems confused.

"No." Bass says sternly. "No, that's not why I'm angry." She walks slowly over to him.

"Then why?" She asks calmly, but he doesn't answer.

"She left without taking us. That's why." I tell her simply. I know him well.

"Oh." She states. Bass scuffs the floor with his shoe.

"Yeah." He says as he glances at me. "She could at least took Ann, so she didn't have to go through that after she left." Bass sighs as Tris holds his hand. It's quiet for a moment. "It seems to me that the factionless are better friends than enemies." He says after a moment.

"Maybe, but what would the cost of friendship be?" Tris asks. I don't know honestly. We will have to find out.

"I don't know. But we may not have another option." He tells her. "So we will have too."

"I'm fine with it. I got my mood stabilizers. Without them, I might have snapped at her worse for treating you two like that." I inform them.

"I don't want you on that crap, Ann. Do you hear me? You're worse on it than without them." He says as we start walking again. "I want all of them before bed."

"But, I have to have them. I will kill anyone that pisses me off." I defend.

"You didn't before. What won't stop you now?" Tris asks. "Besides, you're worrying me. I knew something was going on with you, and this explains it. Please give it all to Tobias, Andy." I groan and roll my eyes.

000

I sit next to Tris as the drugs wear off. Its dinner and people are passing around cans of food. Gross when I saw it first and it's still gross. I'm not going to eat tonight. I don't even take a fork or spoon when I'm offered one. Tris eats, willingly, but with some hesitation as Edward sits down.

"Sorry about the threats earlier." I tell him right away. "On edge since the attack."

"Don't worry, we are too." He looks at Tris and I. "So all of you are from abnegation, Huh?" He takes the soup from her, eats some and passes it on.

"We were, but obviously Tobias, Andy and I transferred and…Caleb and Susan are still Abnegation."

"And he's your bother, Caleb." He says. "You ditched your family to become dauntless." Edward looks at me. "And your Four's sister. Wow, didn't expect that. Even if you look like him." I smile at the comment.

"You sound like the Candor." Tris is irritable. "Mind keeping your judgments to yourself?" I see Therese lean over.

"He was Erudite first, actually. Not Candor." I smile harder. I know Therese.

"Yeah, I know, I.." She doesn't let Tris finish. Typical Therese.

"So was I. Had to leave though." She says.

"What happen?" Tris asks less annoyed.

"I wasn't smart enough." Therese tells her as she shrugs her shoulders. "I didn't get a high enough score on my initiation intelligence test. So they said, 'spend your entire life cleaning up the research labs, or leave.' And I left." She eats some beans and Tris gives them to my brother, who is focused on the fire.

"Are many for you from Erudite?" Tris asks. Therese shakes her head.

"Most are from Dauntless actually." She looks at Edward and he scowls and I hold in a laugh. "Then Erudite, then Candor, then a handful of Amity. No one fails Abnegation initiation, though, so we have very few of those, except for a bunch who survived the simulation attack and came here to us for refuge." Therese tells Tris and I. I look at my brother. He is having a hard time right now.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised about the Dauntless." Tris says.

"Well, yeah. You've got one of the worst initiations, and there's that whole old-age thing." Therese says.

"Candor sounds close second with the lie detector tests." I add and I hold in stomach growl. I'm not going to eat.

"I heard of that." She shakes her head.

"Old age thing?" Tris asks confused. I look at her and laugh a little bit.

"Once the dauntless reach a certain level of physical deterioration." Bass speaks up now. I smile a little bit. I'm glad he is talking again. "They are asked to leave. In one way or another."

"What's the other way?" Tris asks worried.

"Death. Chasm jump of faith into the unknown." I tell her with a shake of my head. It's gross to me.

"Yeah, she's right. For some, death is preferable to factionlessness." He agrees with me.

"Al would have killed himself anyway." I tell her. "He wouldn't understand this life."

"Al's dead?" Edward asks with no emotion. We nod and there is a moment of silent. "Those people are idiots. I'd rather be factionless than Dauntless."

"How fortunate that you ended up where you did, then." Bass says really coldly. I glare at him and he ignores me.

"Fortunate?" Edward snorts. "Yeah. I'm so fortunate, with my one eye and all." They couldn't save the eye…

"I seem to recall hearing rumors that you provoked that attack." Bass snaps.

"What?" I'm confused. Edward provoking an attack from Peter?

"What are you talking about?" Tris asks as confused as I am. "He was winning, that's all, and Peter was jealous, so he just…" Edward smirks and my stomach falls with Tris's voice.

"There was an inciting incident." Edward says proudly. What? "In which Peter did not come out the victor. But it certainly didn't warrant a butter knife in the eye." I can't help myself.

"You're kidding me?!" I snap. "You provoked him! I would have done a lot worse to you then." I breathe in heavy and glare at him. Tris grabs my shoulder and pushes it to the ground before I can get up and lung at him.

"Calm down." She tells me and I close my eyes and breathe. "Don't pay attention to her. She isn't herself since the simulation attack."

"No arguments here." Bass says. Talking to Edward as if I never snapped. "It if makes you feel any better, he got shot in the arm from a foot away during the simulation attack." Edward smirks.

"Who did it? You?" He asks Bass.

"No, Tris did." He shakes his head. "Andy, almost shot him in the liver though." I open my eyes and smirk at hearing the little pride in his voice.

"Well done." Edward says to Tris. Then he looks at me. "Why didn't you?"

"I was told not to." I mumble and roll my eyes. "Almost shot him again when getting the gun away from my father." I hold up my fingers. "I was this close, but they came through the damn door." Edward laughs.

"You have changed since from initiation." He says. "No more timid girl." Tris and I laugh.

"I wish she'd come back. This one can be freaky." I elbow her in the arm and we laugh harder.

"True." I agree after a moment of laughing.

"Do you know much about how things are right now?" Bass ignores us and asks Edward. "Did all the dauntless side with the Erudite? Has Candor done anything?" I poke Tris in the side and she squeaks and I laugh harder.

"Dauntless split in half." Edward says with food in his mouth as Tris jabs me back and I let out a scream. People don't even bother looking at me. I normally acted this way when I was here. "Half at Erudite headquarters, half at Candor headquarters." I grab both of Tris's hands and stare at him as if I'm frozen. Half of the dauntless are at Candor… Uriah. I stop laughing. "What's left of the abnegation is with us. Nothing much has happened yet. Except for whatever happened with you, I guess. " he looks at me and then at the others. "What happen to her?" Edward asks slowly.

"She has been worried about our friends." Bass says and snaps his fingers and I blink at him and look to the glow of the fire on the ground.

"When can we leave? I will leave your asses here and go tonight if you tell me we're not." I threaten. "I will go without you." I lift my head and look into Bass's eyes. "That's a promise."

"We'll see." He says and that look tells me to shut up. I nod and get up and find a corner to sleep in.

000

"Uriah!" I scream as I run through the smoking Abnegation faction. I see a group at the end of the street and I run faster. I move my hands up and I shoot to the group. One, two, three are down in almost an instant. "Marlene!" I shout as I get closer. From the alley I get shot at, so I don't even look and shoot. The sound of the bullet is all I hear as I run. Each Bullet hitting the target. I get to the group and mow everyone that has blue ribbons. Dauntless traitors. I look in the middle of the dead bodies and sob. Uriah and Christina are in the middle of them and they barely look recognizable to me. I crouch down in between them and rest a hand on both of them.

"Andy." I look at Christina. "Sorry…" I smack her in the face.

"Don't you dare. I will kill you." I give her an empty threat and she just laughs and turns her head to the side. Hot tears run down my cheeks. I turn to Uriah and he's already gone. Looking into his eyes scares me. They lack the glow they normally have. I stand up and stumble backward and hyperventilate. They are both dead. My closest friends. I look between the two and turn around and run as fast as I can.

000

"Ann." I feel my shoulder being shaken. "Ann, damn it. Wake up." my eyes flutter open and I see darkness first and I can't breathe. I sit up and hang my head so I can breathe. I feel a hand on my back and it pats. "You okay?" he asks. I nod my head.

"No more sleeping. Never again." I breathe out.

"You can't do that, and you know that." Bass tells me. I groan and lay my head against the wall.

"I know. I just can't handle them anymore. They're getting worse and worse." I tell him with a sigh. My hand reaches for my red pack and I feel a hand on top of mine as I reach it.

"You don't need it." He tells me firmly. I turn and look at him.

"Do you want me to sleep? Do you want me to relive my fears over and over and over again? While at the Amity compound, I had nightmares that dad came in and actually succeeded. I had dreams that Lynn and Christina where traitors. I watched Marlene kill people and Uriah die over and over and over again. Hell, even Al shows up from time to time to hassle me. He blames me for killing him. He tells me I could have stopped all of it. And I didn't. I did nothing." I start to see his face. It is full of concern. "I can't handle that. I either don't sleep or take the mood stabilizer. At least I can't react to anything with emotion." I tell him. "I only slept twice really in the last few weeks. That or other times I woke myself up in a bed of sweat and screaming." Bass just looks at me.

"Hold off on it. For now. I need to talk with mom, Want to come?" I slowly nod and stand up and take the pack with me. Tris is sleeping on a mat a few feet from where I was. I look back and the ground is a little damp. I must reek. If so, Bass doesn't say anything as we walk to the fire. Mother is there. "Evelyn." He says. She turns from the fire and look at both of us. I follow Bass's example and remain standing. She nods and stands up.

"Yes, Tobias, Aundrea." She says in a little tired voice as we walk away from the fire a bit. "I thought I heard you stirring in your sleep." Evelyn walks over to me and brushes her fingers through my hair and I feel how sweaty and grimy it is for the first time. I let her fix my hair and then she caresses my face. I let her. "There's my daughter." I shut my mouth and look at her eyes. I'm taller than her, but we can look into each other's eyes. "Still having nightmares, I take it." I don't even need to tell her. She brings me into a hug and I feel safe. I remain still as she pats my back and let's go. "I have some clothes so you change. Black or gray?" I look at her. "Black. I will make sure you get that in the morning when the others wash up."

"Thank you, mom." I tell her in my quiet voice she remembers from years ago. Just now it's higher and coming from someone that doesn't even look the same as two years ago. Evelyn smiles and places a hand on my bad shoulder. "Careful." I breathe out. "Got shot there." She removes her hands and sighs.

"That wasn't something I ever thought my peace seeking daughter to say." I shrug my shoulders.

"A lot happens is six years." I tell her simply. "I can't seek peace the same way." She nods and looks at Bass.

"You needed me. I know it wasn't to comfort her." Evelyn seems to hisses. But it wasn't one.

"You'll have to tell me what's going on here if you expect me to consider helping you." Bass tells her. "Though I'm still not sure why you need me at all. She is willing to stay here." I watch as my mother twirls her hair with her finger.

"What would you like to know, exactly?" She asks in the voice from the room earlier.

"Tell me about the chart. And the map." Bass says. He is talking about the things Caleb pointed out.

"Your friend was correct in thinking that the map and chart listed all of our safe houses." She says. "He was wrong about the population counts… sort of. The numbers don't document all the factionless-only certain ones. And I'll bet you can guess which ones those are." What do the Erudite want? The divergent, what would be different here?

"I'm not in the mood for guessing." Bass deadpans.

"The Divergent." I whisper to him. I see my mother smirk.

"Yes, you are correct." She pats my arm and I bite my lip. "We're documenting the divergent." She tells him.

"How do you know who they are?" Bass asks.

"Before the simulation attack, part of the Abnegation aid effort involved testing the factionless for a certain genetic anomaly." Evelyn explains. "Sometimes that testing involved is re-administrating the aptitude test." Her voice is even as she talks. I remember going out and helping with getting people when I was still Abnegation. I was just never told what was going on. Nor did I ask. "Sometimes it was more complicated than that. But they explained to us that they suspected we might have the highest Divergent population of any group in the city." Wow. That's amazing and intimidating at the same time. I'm Dauntless, I shouldn't be intimidated by anyone. But I am.

"I don't understand. Why…" Bass starts off and Evelyn cuts him off and I glare at her.

"Why would the factionless have the highest divergent population?" I stand straight and right next to Bass. I don't need to protect him against his mother. My eyes narrow. "Obviously those who can't confine themselves to a particular was of thinking would be most likely to leave a faction or fail its initiations, right?" She is confusing me.

"That's not what I was going to ask." Bass tells her firmly. "I wanted to know why you care about how many divergent there are." She doesn't change her persona.

"The Erudite are looking for manpower. They found it temporarily in Dauntless. Now they'll be looking for more, and we're the obvious place, unless they figure out that we have got more divergent than any other group. Just in case they don't, I want to know how many people we've got who are resistant to simulations." I'm amazed more than intimidated now. That's really smart.

"Fair enough." Bass says. "But why were the Abnegation so concerned with finding the divergent? It wasn't to help Jeanine, Was it?" he asks.

"The leaders won't be that stupid." I speak up.

"She's right. But I'm afraid I don't know. The Abnegation were reluctant to provide information that only serves to relieve curiosity. They told us as much as they believed we should know." Evelyn informs him.

"Strange." Bass mumble as he thinks.

"Perhaps you two should ask your father about it. Unless Aundrea knows." They look at me and I'm lost. "Thought so." She says. "He was the one that told me about you."

"About me? What about me?" Bass asks defiantly.

"That he suspected you were divergent." She says. "He was always watching you. Noting your behavior. He was very attentive to you. That's why… that's why I thought you would be safer with him. Safer with him than with me." She looks at me. "And you know why I left you. You were too sick to deal with Factionless life. I'm not surprised you choose Dauntless. It was either that or Amity for the longest time." I shake my head.

"I wish for Amity many times, but that life I can't handle. I tried it and they ended up drugging me with too much peace serum." I deadpan. "That was a foolish dream… not with the raising I got." She nods.

"I see now that I must have been wrong." I glare at her.

"Yeah. You were. You have no idea what we went through after you left." I deadpan.

"I wish…" She starts off.

"Don't you dare try to apologize." Bass is holding back tears now. That's not normal. "This isn't something you can bandage with a word or two and some hugging, or something." I rest my hand on his shoulder and squeeze.

"Okay, Okay. I won't." Evelyn says in a quiet voice. After a moment, Bass speaks again.

"For what purpose are the factionless uniting?" He asks. "What do you intend to do?" Mom looks at me and sighs.

"We want to usurp Erudite." She tells us. "Once we get rid of them, there's not much stopping us from controlling the government ourselves." My mouth hangs open.

"You want to murder a whole faction." I breathe out and look at her. She purses her lips and looks at Bass.

"That's what you expect me to help you with. Over throwing one corrupt government and instating some kind of factionless tyranny." Bass snorts. "Not a chance."

"We don't want to be tyrants." Evelyn protests. "We want to establish a new society. One without factions." I don't understand.

"Right. So how are you going to usurp Erudite?" Bass asks, unconvinced.

"Sometime drastic changes requires drastic measures." She shrugs. "I imagine it will involve a high level of destruction."

"You can't kill…" She holds up a finger and I shut up. Something mom used to do to me when I talked out of place. I purse my lips and stare at her.

"As for why we need you, In order to do this, we will need dauntless help. They have the weapons and the combat experience. You could bridge the gap between us and them." I have a hard time not talking, for the first time in a while.

"Do you think I'm important to the dauntless? Because I'm not. I'm just someone who isn't afraid of much." He tells her.

"What I am suggesting is that you become important." She informs him. I remember Eric telling him Max wanted to talk to him about a leadership position. "I am sure you can find a way, if you want to. Think about it." Evelyn tells him before pulling her hair back into a knot that is from abnegation and looking at me. "You're not needed in the same way as he is. You are more supposed to be by my side so you don't get hurt." She says before kissing my forehead. "The door is always open for you both." She walks off. I turn and look at Bass.

"Me? Getting hurt?" I scoff and he grips my bad shoulder. "Hey, that doesn't count."

"What do you think?" He asks as he lets go of my shoulder.

"I don't like killing people without cause." I tell him honestly. "All the Erudite aren't bad. Probably like Dauntless right before the simulation. The leaders plan and the faction knew nothing about it." I explain to him. "Murder isn't right. Killing to protect yourself and others are different."

"This coming for the one that tried going on a murderous rampage." He jokes. I can tell with the voice he uses.

"Hey, they earned it. Not my fault. They drugged you and me and threw her into a tank." I tell him. "That was them begging for me to end their misery. At least I did nothing like I'm planning for dad." Bass shakes his head and we slowly walk back to Tris and his mat.

"What are you planning to do?" he asks in a whisper as he looks at the ground.

"Torturing him like he did to us all those years and some more. You really don't want to know what I have been thinking the last few years. Let's just say Jeanine was right to treat me with respect and nice. It makes her death less painful." Bass shakes his head.

"You're right, I don't want to know." He says then looks at me. "Okay, you're a little twisted." Bass smirks and shoves me. I'm too tired to shove back so I just stumble and yawn.

"Should I even tempt the nightmares?" I ask him.

"You need your sleep." I nod and walk to my little corner a few feet from him and Tris and lay down on the ground.

000

"Ann, Wake up." I shot up and hit someone in the face. My breath is labored and I'm covered in more sweat. "Damn it, Ann." I turn and see my brother holding is his nose.

"Sorry. Another nightmare." I tell him in a weak voice. "You shouldn't wake me and be that close. I was fighting with you and it got bad." I confess at I look into his eyes. "You tried killing me and I ended up killing you."

"You can't kill me. So that's a stupid nightmare." He says as he wipes some of the blood off on my red jacket.

"It matches." He smirks and hands me a pile of black.

"Didn't know your size. Last time, you looked nothing like an Abnegation transfer." I laugh.

"That was your fault, not mine." I tell him as I grab the clothes and stand up. "Thanks." I tell him as I look from the bathroom. In there I find Tris and Susan. Susan is holding a towel so Tris can wash herself with the help of the sink. I shake my head and walk over there.

"Good morning." I greet Susan.

"Good morning, Are you okay?" she asks as she looks at the shoulder.

"I hit my brother in the nose as I got up. He wiped it on it." I explain. "I'm fine and he is too. He has gotten worse."

"Hey, I'm done." Tris says and takes the towel from her and they switch places. I smile a little to Tris.

"Feel better?" I ask her.

"Yeah, you have no idea." We both laugh. Her and Susan exchange some talk and I hand Tris some of the clothes from Bass.

"Bass didn't know my size. So have your pick." I give her the pile and she thanks me silently as Susan gets some clothes from Therese. I know she won't wear black. "So I just use the soap?" I ask as I watch to others bath.

"Yes. Would you like me to hold up a towel?" Susan asks once she dressed and I am about to say no. But I'm just too shy.

"Yeah, that will be great. I may be dauntless, but I don't like showing my body off." She smiles nicely and grabs another towel from Therese and does what she did to Tris. I don't even need to tell her that she can leave. She just does so I can figure out how to do this. It takes my ten minutes to bath. I'm too damn tall. I grab the towel from her and smile. "Thank you. Go rest you arms, for me." She nods slowly.

"I'm fine, thank you." Susan tells me like any good Abnegation should.

"You're prefect for Abnegation." I tell her. "You care about others. Don't change, like me." She nods.

"Thank you, but you are great the way you are. You are willing to put yourself in danger to protect Beatrice." She looks at my shoulder, then my arm and right above my knee. "You are willing to get hurt for her, even die that is true selflessness." Susan turns and leaves me with that thought. I sigh and get dressed the best I can in the tight pants and shirt. The underwear is great. Mom probably got that ready for him. I'm tired and hungry. When was the last time I ate? A day ago, but all that running. I sigh and look around the room. Everyone just left, so I drop the towel and finish up and go to find Bass. I need to get out of here. I run into him in the hallway next to the men's restroom.

"I'm getting stir crazy." I whisper to him as we walk.

"Right, ready to go to Candor?" He asks. I nod.

"I think I'm going to need a shot soon. You don't know how I'm going to react." I tell him honestly.

"Go ahead. The Candor are brutal." He says as we walk. We find Tris and I walk to my pack instead of her and she knows what's up. I pull out the gray bag and get it open. I drop Bass's sweat shirt next to me and put all the guns into the bag and then the medical stuff quickly and silently. A girl having seven guns and many needles will cause an alarm. Then I slip a gun on my right hip, right over the dauntless tattoo and one at the small of my back, where the heart is. I throw the pack into the bag and zip it back up as Tris and Bass walk over to me.

"Need Bullets?" I ask him as I pick up his sweatshirt and put it on and zip it as much as I can.

"I'm fine for now." Bass tells me as I throw the bag strap over my shoulder and stand up. "Ready?" I nod and we walk out without a word, but I feel my mother's gaze on me as we walk out the door.

The trip there is uneventful, so I just inject myself with half of the stabilizer and re-cap it and throw it back into the bag. Bass doesn't shake his head this time. Does he finally understand I need it right now? I hope so. My mind empties of any thoughts that involve feelings and emotion. How I like it right now. The rest of the train ride I crouch at the opening and hold onto the railing, so I don't freak my brother out and wait until I see the glass mirror like building in the distances. When it does, I simply hop off and let the others follow. It's not long before we get to the building with the mirror like doors and the sign that reads Merc Is Mart. The building looks like a big concrete store from a long time ago. I look into the reflection in the doors and sigh. I look like my brother with my face and like a grown woman with the rest of my body. To think, a month ago I would never wear something as tight as these pants. I look at my face and study it. Bass is right; I look like a mindless Dauntless on that night. No emotion or understanding what's going on.

"Here we go." Bass says after a moment. I glance at him and nod.


	5. Smart

**Candor here we come…. There might be some graphic scenes in here for some people. Andy is having some more nightmares and it might get too intense. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and favorets and followings. It's great to see. And thanks to Loves-me-never. I got an idea to write a one shot in Uriah's POV. It will be up shortly. **

**Declaimer: I don't own Divergent or Insurgent.**

**Chapter 5: Smart**

We walk through the doors and I see armed Dauntless in this large room. It's bright enough to reflect off of the black marble. I never been here, but I dreamed of it. Walking in here for initiation. Living here with the truth seeking people. Another dream of mine, which I will never have. I watch as an aimed, but injured Dauntless walks over to Bass and us and aim a gun to his head.

"Identify yourselves." She says as she fixes the gun on him. So I grab the gun at the small of my back and aim it at her.

"Go to shot and I will shot that gun out of your hand." I hiss at her.

"Andy, knock it off." Bass snaps, but I don't lower my gun. "Four, Tris and Andy, all dauntless." He says. She widens her eyes and glances at me for a moment and looks back at him.

"Some help here." She calls out and more gather. I pull out my other gun and aim towards the group. One of my many dreams… ish. They just shot and killed us.

"Andy, stop it." Bass snaps. I don't lower the guns, but I do look at him.

"I'm not going to let them kill you. Are you kidding?" I tell him. He shakes his head.

"Is there a problem?" He asks them.

"Are you two armed? I know she is." The woman motions to me.

"Of course we're armed. We're dauntless." Bass tells her.

"Stand with your hands behind your head." What?

"We walked through the front door." Tris says slowly. "You think we would have done that if we were here to hurt you?" She asks.

"I would, but that's different." I mumble as I watch Bass do as the woman says. I look at Tris and she slowly does it.

"Put your heads behind your head." A male tells me. "Now." He shoves the rifle into my face. I know what that thing can do. So I slowly crouch and set the guns on the ground and do as they say, unwillingly. They start to pat Bass. He lets them. Why is he letting them? One of them pulls the gun from his waist band and hand it off. A young man walks over to me and looks at me and I give him the best look I can muster.

"There are five more guns in my bag. I better get them all back, or I will take yours." I tell him truthfully. He grabs the bag from me and opens it up. I'm tempted to hit him in the face and run. But, there has to be a reason. He sets the bag on the ground and looks in it. I watch his face contort as he finds my medical supply and needles. "Don't you dare touch that. I will kill you where you are." I threaten. "I am not joking." Someone else looks into the bag and looks at me funny. "What? I raided Erudite doctors when they were at Abnegation. I got bullet wounds to take care of. Got a problem with that?" My voice is stead and has no emotion in it. They just pull of the guns and ammo and take my bag. "Hey, there is nothing in there you need. Give it back."

"Andy, Shut up." Bass says. "You will get it back." I look at him and purse my lips. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry." The woman says. "But we were instructed to arrest you and Tris upon arrival." She says.

"What? What did they do?" I ask as I look at her. The woman shakes her head and leads us farther into the building and up the elevator. Meanwhile, I'm trying to figure this out. Why arrest the people that shut off the simulation, the people that saved your lives? Tris tries to get them to talk, but nothing. So she falls silent with Bass and I. I pay attention though. Any exit would be good. We are placed into a white floored room that only has a bench. I walk in last and stare at the one that shuts the door. Then I punch the door as hard as I can before sitting in the far corner, with my eyes on the door. Bass just sits on the bench and tries to figure this out and Tris paces. Back and forth back and forth. It's gets annoying. I sit there and breathe in slowly. I'm here. So why did they do that to us? Why did they arrest us? The two that shut down the simulation and the clueless girl that will follow these two to the end of the earth, pretty much. Other than Uriah and Christina, but they aren't here in the room right now. They have to be in the building though, they just have to be. I purse my lips together. Why are we in this room? Okay, what do I know of Candor? They are truthful, first off. They have truth serum and do lie detector tests for initiation. What else? They are the judges. Candor find the truth in things. So do they think they did something wrong? I was with them the whole time. No they didn't.

"Can you please calm down?" Bass breaks me from my stare at the door. "You're making me nervous." He tells her. I get up and sit on the ground in front of the bench and rest my head on his knee.

"This is me calming down." She says as Bass takes my hood off and pat my head and looks at the floor.

"The wound on your lip begs to differ." He deadpans. I look at her lip. She was biting it too hard. Tris sighs and sits on the rest of the bench and brings her knees to her chest and hugs it with her good arm. "Sometimes, I worry that you don't trust me." He whispers to Tris as if I'm not meant to hear it, so I shut my eyes and let my tired body take over. The smell and his hand on my head comforts me.

000

"They told me you seemed confused about why you were arrested." I sit up suddenly and look to the door. There a group of people in here and I go to reach for the gun on my hip, and there isn't one, so I scoot closer to Bass's leg and look at the group. "To me that means either you're falsely accused or good at pretending the only-…"

"What are we accused of?" Tris interrupts the Candor man that is talking.

"He is accused of crimes against humanity. You two are accused of being his accomplices." I stare at him with tired emotionless eyes.

"Crimes against Humanity?" Bass snaps angrily. I grab his leg so he doesn't move. "What?"

"We saw video footage of the attack. You were running the attack simulation." He says. Who the hell is he?

"How could you seen footage? We took the data." Bass asks as he sounds even more pissed.

"You took one copy of the data. All the footage of that Dauntless compound recorded during the attack was also sent to the other computers throughout the city." The man explains. "All we saw was you running the simulation and her nearly getting punched to death before she gave up. Then you stopped, had a rather abrupt lover's reconciliation, Her…." He points to me. "Being called in, then leaving and you both stole the hard drive together. One possible reason is because the simulation was over and you didn't want us to get our hands on it." He finishes and I don't know what to think. He thought Bass did that willingly and Tris helped him. I let go of Bass's leg and glare the best I can at the man.

"The simulation didn't end; we stopped it, you…" Tris starts off and the man shuts her up with his hand.

"I am not interested in what you have to say right now. The truth will come out when you all are interrogated under the influence of the truth serum." I swallow hard and look at Bass. He said something about me not being able to handle it.

"Truth serum?" Tris scoffs. "No, no way."

"There' something you have to hide?" The man asks her as he lifts his eyebrows. She shakes her head and stands up and looks at him.

"I do. I don't want your hands in my head right now. My thoughts and memories are mine. Not something I want to share." I tell him as I stand next to my brother. The guns are on me, but I don't care. I feel Bass's hand on my shoulder, pushing me to the ground.

"Excuse Andy, she hasn't been herself lately." Bass tells him as I kneel on the ground.

"I know. We found what was in her bag." He says. "She will be off of it when it's time and she will be thinking clearly by then." The man looks at me. "You shouldn't take drugs like that."

"I was given it to control my emotions." I snap. "You kill people of your own faction because you had too and then not know where your family is. Everyone is lucky I have them." I tell him with no emotion, but it was evident what emotion should be there. The man doesn't seem fazed.

"Save it for the serum. It will be at seven. Don't bother preparing for it. You can't withhold the information while under the influence of truth serum." He leaves with the rest of the men and I breathe in slowly.

"What a pleasant man." Bass deadpans as he removes his hand from me.

"Who the hell was he?" I ask them.

"Jack Kang." Tris tells me. "The Candor representative." I look at the floor and think.

"Ann, you can't take anymore. You talk and it freaks people out." Bass tells me.

"What is she taking?" She asks as she looks between me and him.

"Mood stabilizers the Erudite gave me. It's a mild version of the one Jeanine gave me in my father's office. This one shuts down all my emotions and lets me think and do things I need to do." I take in a deep breath. "I wouldn't have been able to move on after killing that many people and deal with the nightmares. Honestly, without Caleb giving it to me in the safe house, I would have killed Marcus right there and not care who I scared. Those stabilizers help me remain mutual." She looks at me and doesn't say anything. "It's similar to the peace serum, but there is no overwhelming calm and happy effect to it. I'm able to think things through without the emotional stumbling block most people have."

"I get it." She holds up as hand and looks at Bass. "You let her drug herself?" He shakes his head.

"No. I don't like it. Why would I like a robot for a sister?" He snaps angrily. So I smack him in the face.

"Don't yell at her. She was asking a simple question." I tell him in an even voice. "I will not let you lose it with her. Tris doesn't deserve it and you know it." Bass stands up and looks at me. He is pissed.

"I will never hurt her." He says in a low voice. "Why do you always think I will? I thought you knew me better than that. I am nothing like him. I would never lay a finger on Tris." I stare into his dark blue eyes and do not move. I will not cow down to even him. Not when he is pissed.

"I don't know. From what I have seen, you have a hard time controlling your emotions like me. At least I'm trying to control mine when I know I can't learn to right at the moment." I deadpan and point to Tris. "She is being hold up in a holding cell in Candor waiting for the Truth serum too. I know how you feel about it because I feel it too. There is no need to snap at her for her questions." Bass glares at me with the look that means I'm in trouble, but I know I'm not.

"I know she is in here." He says after a moment. "Tris is in here because of me. You don't think that bothers me?" Bass suddenly snaps.

"I know it bothers you, but you can't take it out on someone smaller and weaker. Remember, Tris isn't born Dauntless. She is a sixteen year old girl. She can still be hurt. Hurt easier than you." I remind him in a calm voice even though he is right in my face like I am some random initiate that he is putting in their place. I'm his sister and can handle him… to a point. Bass doesn't waver, but his eyes do. "Just like me. I get hurt too, but I try to take care of it so it doesn't hurt others. Bass, we aren't the perfectly strong women you see in the crowd. We are the little sixteen year old girls that need their older brother, or protector or whatever you are to her, to be there for us. We are freaking out inside, even though we don't show it. WE need you to at least act calm." I never break eye contact with him, until now. I glance and look at Tris. "You're okay, right? We aren't going to hurt each other. I promise. Thanks to the injection. I can't really defend myself right now because nothing is causing me to and he knows it. Sometimes this is the best way for us to talk to each other." She looks at us both and then nod.

"Just kind of weird watching you fight." She says. Bass sighs and turns to look at her.

"This is nothing." He says. "The first real fight we had been during initiation." I think he is calmer now. "We both knew what we were doing, at least I did."

"Yeah, it was the day I found out that Big bad Four was really Bass. We caught up and he started to train me how to properly fight." I scoff and rest my arm on his shoulder. "We got into it after awhile because I wouldn't tell him everything and drop part of the conversation and He started to yell at me and I hit him hard in the face."

"But I ended up winning that argument. The next morning she was hurting pretty bad." Bass tells her with a smirk.

"You did a terrible cover up job though, Christina saw right through it." I shove him and walk to my corner.

"It was you doing it. I had nothing to do with it." He protests and Tris starts to hold back a smile and laugh. "I only suggested it because your face was bruised badly." I roll my eyes.

"Because you thought it was a good idea to hit me harder when I used my bad leg." I inform. "It's your fault." Tris laughs now and I think she understands now. He was trying to cheer her up.

"How was it? You used it anyway." Bass asks me as he looks down at the leg.

"You know, the same. But not as bad as the two bullet holes in the right one." I pat my hip and bite my lip because of the shock of pain. "The stabilizer doesn't work on pain." I groan out as I move my hand from my hip and Bass laughs now.

"Use your head. I thought you can think better now?" He jokes with me and sits next to Tris.

"You know, heat of the moment." I shrug my shoulders before sitting on the ground and leaning my head against the wall. "Night."

"You can sleep?" Tris asks stunned.

"No emotion right now. I'm not worried at the moment. Ask me later when it wears off." I mumble as I shut my eyes.

000

"Should we wake her? She looks peaceful." I hear Tris through my rough sleep.

"She isn't having a peaceful dream." Bass tells her. "Look at her hands. They're bleeding." My body starts to wake up and I feel the warm liquid he is talking about.

"Oh my God!" Tris almost shrieks. I slowly release my hands and hold one finger out at them.

"I can hear, remember?" I ask them before making my eyes open. I'm laying on the ground. I wasn't when I fell asleep. My eyes open and I see the blood on my finger tips. "Some messed up dream I guess." I sit up and yawn. "What's so important to talk about me?" I ask as I blink a few times. Then I see a group of Dauntless in the door way. "We have visitors." I mumble and stand up.

"They were going to take you and I to the bathroom." Tris says in a calm voice. I nod and walk over to her and look at my hands.

"They don't look bad, but I should rinse them." There are little nail marks on the palms of my hands. "I haven't done this in a long time, Four. You should be proud." I show him my hands and he doesn't react. I shrug my shoulders and walk out with the group of Dauntless and Tris. One man puts their gun on my back. "Are you kidding me? I'm not going to fight." I shrug the gun off my shoulder. "That would be bad for you." I look at Tris.

"Just put the gun down, she won't fight or run off." She assures them. The dauntless slowly lowers his gun and I walk normally. We get in the bathroom and Tris goes into a stall as I rinse my hands under the cool water, to stop the bleeding. Last time I did this I was the night before Bass left. Before that I stopped for about three months. It happened once a week after mom left. I would dream my father killed everyone in my family and had me watch. This time, it wasn't that. Not at all. It was my mother doing the killing but of the innocent Erudite families. I shake my head and use the soap to clean the wound. Who knows what I have under my finger nails right now. Probably someone's dried blood. Most likely Tris's from the corn field. We did get a lot of cuts. Tris walks back over to me and washes her hands and stare into the mirror. Abnegations are not allowed to look at themselves. How many times has she seen herself? I look at her face and she seems upset. That's when I remember I was going to talk to her about that. The gun.

"You look beautiful." I break the silences and I feel the stabilizers finally wear off all the way.

"Sure." She doesn't sound convinced.

"Bass thinks you are and so do I. So you are. I wouldn't lie about that, Tris." I set my hand on her shoulder. "I promise." She glances at me and sighs. "It's true. I wouldn't let Bass even date an ugly girl. Hell, Christina isn't worthy of him." I smirk.

"Someone's feeling better." She says as she turns off the water and gets a paper towel.

"Relatively. In the sense of the word, no. As in it wore off, yes." I tell her truthfully. Something about this place makes me truthful I guess. She laughs a little bit. "Now, are you going to tell me why you have been upset?"She stops laughing.

"What do you mean?" Tris tries to sound cool. I give her the look Bass gives me.

"The gun, what's going on, Tris? You won't tell my brother, so I waited until we were away from him." I turn off my water. "What's going on with you and should I be worried?" I dry my hands and she bites her lip.

"It's Will." She says after a moment. "I don't want to kill another person that I know." I look at her strange for a moment.

"Shooting Will got you upset?" I shake my head.

"I killed him, Andy. You were right there and watched me. Then you picked his body clean. Are you going to tell me you're not feeling guilty?"Tris asks upset.

"Guilt is used as a tool, rather than a weapon against the self. We use it to remind ourselves to do better the next time." I quote from memory. "And yeah. It haunts me, but Tris." I rest both of my hands on her shoulders gently and look into her eyes. "You don't need to be upset." I tell her firmly.

"I killed one of my friends." She cries out without tears. Her eye jump between one eye and the other. "I killed Will." I close my eyes and force the tears back.

"He would have killed you!" I half snap at her as I stop the tears and open my eyes. She's walking to the door.

"How would you know? I could have tried to reason." Tris says. I really can't get her to stop. She needs to know it was necessary.

"I jumped in the way and took the bullet that would have killed you." I tell her firmly and she stops, but doesn't come back. My hand goes to my wounded shoulder and tap it. "I saw your eyes close and heard his gun go off. I knew it would have hit you right in the heart. So I jumped and knocked you to the ground as you shot. He would have kept going if you didn't do that." I don't have my sedatives anymore and I can't stop the flare of anger. So I ball up my fist and turn sharply. My fist connects with the mirror and a shock of pain hits my knuckles and then up my arm to my shoulder. I used my bad arm to break the mirror. The sound of shattering glass is the only thing I hear. "Stupid Jeanine." I pull my hand back and breathe in slowly. My eyes look at my broken hand and I start to pick the mirror out of the cuts.

"I could have tried." Tris says as the door opens and three Dauntless men walk in. "She lost her temper. She's fine now." Tris steps to the side as I pull out another piece of the mirror and shake my head.

"I'm fine. Should I clean up the mess?" I ask with a quiet voice. "I will, just get me something to put it in." I tell them as I pick out more glass. They don't know what to say for a moment. "A trash bin will be fine." I point to the one next to the taller dauntless. He slowly nods and grabs it and pushes it over to me.

"Why did you punch the mirror?" He asks in a firm voice as he gets it next to me.

"Sudden burst of anger. Needed to hit something. Ever get the erg?" I ask him as I pick up a piece of mirror and throw it in the trash bin. He doesn't say anything to me as he turns and looks at the others.

"Get her back to the room. I will stay with her." He tells them and I guess he is the one in charge. I pick up the glass on the sink and toss it in before working on the stuff that fell on the ground. "Andy, right?" I nod as I pick the glass up with my right hand. The other one hurts too much.

"Yes, why?" I ask him as I focus on cleaning more the pain from the broken and bleeding hand.

"Didn't you rank second?" I nod and look at him. He is tall and dark, like most Dauntless. But I don't recognize him.

"Yeah, what makes you ask?" I stop cleaning and stare at him.

"You just don't look the same." He says and bends down to help me clean up the glass on the floor. "You cut your hair and you look completely different."

"You're telling me." I mumble as I return to throwing glass away. I look at the place where the mirror was and see a hole in the wall and the wood broken. My hand is going to swell. "That isn't the first time I was told that." When the glass is cleaned up around the sink, I run the cold water over my hand and get the bleeding to stop.

"What caused you to cut it?" Questions… I'm better at them than Bass and Mom, but still hate them.

"I'm easily controlled with long hair. So I cut it." I tell him simply as I bite back tears. I'm not going to cry in front of the Dauntless man.

"Oh." He says and he drops it and finishes the floor and stands up. "That's broken." He says as he points to my hand.

"I didn't know." I tell him sarcastically. "The swelling, bruising, the deep cuts and the throbbing didn't tell me." I mumble and he laughs.

"Sorry." He says as he gets some paper towels for me and hands it to me. I take it without looking at him and wrap my hand up so I can make a tourniquet type thing to apply some pressure to stop the bleeding. "Do you need anything for it?"

"I'm fine." I tell him sharply and walk to the door. "Just lead me back to my holding cell so I can rot until I am collected." I mumble. The guy laughs as he returns the bin to the wall.

"You're pretty funny." He says before we walk out the door. That ends the conversation once and for all. When I get to the room, Tris is asleep and Bass is laying on the bench, staring at the ceiling.

"You hurt yourself again?" He asks sarcastically.

"Punched the mirror, wall and broke the wood." I tell him as I push his legs off the bench and sit down. "Tris told you?" he nods and sits up and grabs something on the other side of the bench.

"I'm not going to feed you, so you're going to have to figure out how to eat on your own." Bass says as he sets a plate on my lap. It's a sandwich. I smile and laugh.

"Look, they actually feed you here, real food." I grab the sandwich with my right hand and use my other one to help guide it to my mouth. I bite into it and I remember how hungry I am.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asks me as I pretty much eat it in seconds.

"Amity, dinner when Tris ran in and warned us Erudite was there." I tell him as I chew the last bit of the bread and meat. "That was good. Is there anymore?" Bass rolls his eyes.

"No, you will have to wait until after the serum." He says. "Which, I'm still trying to figure out a way to get you out of it."

"I don't understand. Why don't you want me to get it? I only told Jack no because you said I couldn't handle it." I ask him after I swallow and set the plate on the ground.

"Your mind was bothered with memories of Marcus. With your mind, it could hurt you. One of the reasons why you had a hard time calming down was because one part wanted to fight and the other one wanted to stay calm." Bass explains. "Now it might fight back harder and hurt worse than it did after stage two." I slowly nod.

"I might be able to handle it. But how will you? You don't want people knowing we're related. I can handle them knowing I'm his daughter, but can you?" I look into his eyes.

"No, not really. But do I have a choice?" He scoffs. "One thing though. I do not want you do anything to defend me if it goes bad." Bass looks me dead in the eye and I know I have to promise. "No matter what. You can't do anything."

"Yes, I promise. It might hurt. But I will talk with Tris and get her to do something to help me calm down." I promise him.

"You can't show anything. I'm expecting things to get bad for us both and you can't even get mad. I do not need you to defend me." He says in a firm voice.

"That will be hard, so I better practice my acting skills." I tell him with a smile. "Challenges are my thing." Bass doesn't react in anyway. "Well." I pat his knee and stand up. "I'm going to try and join Tris in the land of slumber. Don't wake me until time to go, please. I need the sleep." I look to her. "Unless I wake her with screaming. Then wake me." I shrug my shoulder and go to the corner and let myself drift off.

000

My eyes are blinded by the sudden light in my eyes. At first it was really dark, so this hurts badly. My eyes shut instantly and I feel my head being turned to the side and a thick needle is shoved into my neck. I bite down on my lip and hold in a scream. The pain is bad. Slowly, I open my eyes after the needle leaves my neck. There is a man in black. All black, a dauntless man, maybe.

"Aundrea Eaton, tell us why you killed them." The man says in a firm and frightening voice.

"What?" I'm confused. "Who did I kill?" my voice is very weak and my body hurts badly.

"Don't play dumb, you know of who I'm talking about." The man says then his hand smacks me across the face, but I can't move. I'm tied to a chair. My wrists and legs are bond to the arms and legs of the chair. I can't run. I can't move. I am trapped. "Why did you kill your fellow faction members?" he barks out. "Why did you kill you fellow former initiates?"

"I didn't kill anyone." I plead with him and I get smacked again. My eyes well up. "I didn't kill anyone. You have to believe me." another hit.

"Show the security tape." The man snaps his fingers and something behind him lights up. A screen. On it I see myself and Will. Tris is running off and I raise my gun and shot him in the head with the shotgun in my hands. There is no look of remorse on my face. The tape cuts and shows me in the Dauntless members only hallway to the pit. Peter is beneath me and I have the shot gun to his chest at point blank range and I shoot. Again no sign are remorse. Then, I'm back in the Abnegation faction and I am chasing after Christina.

"NO! I didn't kill any of them." I shut my eyes before I can watch myself shoot her brains out. I hear a cry that is close to the sound of Marlene's singing voice.

"Stop, please Andy! Andy it's me, Marlene." I hear the little innocent girl cry out and then it's silenced with the sound of my shotgun. The cries of Marlene die down and I hear the yelling and cussing from Lynn.

"God Damn Andy, What the hell has gotten into you?" Bang, she is silenced.

"I didn't do any of that." I cry out. Another hit and I scream because my head slams into the concrete floor. "I didn't kill them!" I scream. "Stop it. This isn't fair!" the chair is lifted back up and my eyes are forced open. I see Tris and I on the screen staring at each other. Guns pointed at each other. "Stop it." I sob. "I didn't kill Tris. I would never lay a finger on her." I try shutting my eyes, but I'm hit again. This time with a fist. My head snaps to the side and I groan. "I didn't touch her in anger or anything!" I shout through the pain. My head is forced to watch me pull the trigger on a confused Tris. I just scream out for the fact I saw it. The next is Bass. I'm in his room and he is looking between me and the shotgun.

"Ann, stop it. Get a grip on yourself. I'm your brother Tobias. Ann!" I shot him with anger. Why did I do that? I didn't, that's why. This isn't real.

"I didn't kill Bass!" I hiss out. "That's not him." Last it's Uriah. We are in the dauntless born dorm. He for some reason is only wearing shorts. Me, I'm in my bra and shorts.

"YOU!" the girl on the screen shouts. "YOU'RE not him!" What is going on? The Uriah on the screen makes me sob in the chair. He is backing up into the back wall with his hands up.

"Andy, sweetheart. It is me, Uriah. What's going on? Please tell me. No need to shot me. Just put it …" He is shot before he can finish and I scream and cry at the same time.

"She's had enough." I hear a female voice from the dark. "Wake her up."

"No, I can't." A male's voice tells her. "She has to do it. I've tried." I only can see Uriah's blood gaping chest on the screen nothing else registers right now. Did I really shot him? It looks so real.

"I didn't kill him. I couldn't have. I would have rather died than hurt him." I sob and scream at the same time. "You got it wrong. This isn't me. I didn't hurt my family. They are the only thing I have. I couldn't have." I tell the man and the other two I can't see. "I don't even want to hurt my family. They mean so much to me." my voice gets quite and I see the man moves his finger in a circle and Will is back on the screen. "No, don't play it again. Stop the tape. Please stop it." I plead.

"You have to help her, Tobias." I sob at hearing that voice. It's Tris. I killed her and I'm hearing her voice…wait I didn't kill her. Impossible, I could never hurt her. "Please. This is scaring me."

"I can't do anything. Not when she is having one this bad." I hear my brother's voice. "She has to wake herself up." I can't wake myself up from a truth serum. It's impossible. I'm stuck here until this is done.

"Let go, I have to try." I hear Tris struggle on something.

"You will get hurt. Don't." Bass tells her.

"Then you do it." She pleads with him. Do what? I'm being tortured here. I doubt there is anything he can do. I fight against the restraint on my head and I get hit again. "That won't help." I hear Tris tell him. What?

"Please just let me go. I will tell you anything you want. Just stop hurting me. I will tell you anything you want to hear, just don't hurt me." I plead quietly. That's when I feel a hand on my cheek. It doesn't hurt. I can actually feel it now. It's hard and calloused, Bass.

"Ann, can you hear me?" I nod and cry. "Ann, you're having a nightmare and you woke Tris up. So wake up." How can I be having a night mare? This is real. So very real.

"Andy, please wake up. You're scaring me." I watch Uriah's death again and I can't help but scream and fight against the restraints.

"Let me go! I didn't hurt anyone. I didn't kill my brother or sister. I didn't kill Uriah, Marlene or Lynn. And no way in hell did I kill Christina. Just let me go." I cry out. "Stop this NOW!" I get hurt again and this time it sends me to the floor.

000

My eyes snap open and I see a white floor. I blink and it doesn't go away.

"IS she a wake?" I hear Tris's voice. I push my hands on the ground and cry out in pain when I put pressure on my left hand.

"Shit!" I cry.

"Yep." My brother tells her. I roll over on my back and I see them over me. Looking worried. I give an awkward smile and wave with my right hand.

"Hello, good afternoon." I greet them as I sit up. "How was your nap, Tris?" She is looking at me weird.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she grabs something and hands it to me. It a paper towel. I wrap it back on my left hand and shake my head.

"I asked you first." I give her a cheesy smile. "You have to tell me how you're doing."

"I was fine, until I was woken up by your screaming." She states a little upset.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry about me. I will stay up and you can get some sleep." I pat her back and grab her hand and try to lead her back on the ground.

"No, you never answered me." Tris snaps and I shake my head again.

"One thing Bass, my mom and I have in common is that we all hate pointless questions. So lay down and get some more shut eye." I smile at her as she slowly lets her body lay on the ground and I wait until I know she is out. I glance at Bass, who is looking at me. "That's why I need to get those injects. I don't sleep for a reason." I stand up and stretch.

"How bad was it?" He asks as he stands too.

"Watching myself killing everyone I care about. Typical dream of mine. This time I was injected with Truth serum and they still didn't believe me." I rub my cheek. "How many times did you have to hit me? I'm going to have a bruise again." I bend down and touch my toes.

"Tris asked me too." Bass states. "Blame her." I roll my eyes and stand up.

"This place really gets cramped and annoying. I need to get out of here or I will go crazy…er." I complain as I lean on the wall. This room has to be ten by ten a box of white. How annoying.

"What time is it?" he asks me. I glace at him and then at my watch. I forget I had it.

"6: 23"I tell him. "So that means we have about a half a hour?" He nods and I sink to the floor. "Too much time to wait."


	6. Truth

**Well, I couldn't wait to get this up. So It's going up. Most of you will be happy with me by the end. I'm pretty sure of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or Insurgent.**

**Chapter 6: Truth**

I stare at the door as it approaches seven. Suddenly the door opens and Dauntless walk in. The last one catches my eye. Minus the short hair and the grayish skin. It's Christina. We lock eyes as Tris wakes up.

"Tris, Andy!" she cries out and she hugs Tris first.

"Got shot, Shoulder Ow." Tris cries out and Christina releases and backs off of her.

"Oh God!" she says. "Sorry Tris." I offer Tris a hand up. Then Christina hugs me tight and I suck in a lot of air.

"Chris, I have been riddled with them." She lets go and holds her hands up in the air.

"I get it, no more hugs like that." Christina says slowly and I smile and laugh.

"It's fine, just wait a few hours. I think we are kind of stiff." I tell her and she laughs a little bit.

"That's funny." Then Christina shakes her head. "You guys okay? I heard you were here so I asked to escort you." She asks quickly. "I know you didn't do it. You're not traitors."

"I'm fine." Tris says weakly. "And thanks."

"I could be better." I shrug my shoulders and study her. "It's good seeing you." I tell her.

"You too. You don't know how worried you had me." Christina tells me as we are lead out of the room. Bass is being silent.

"How are you?" Tris asks. It's a habit I guess for us Abnegation born. Christina looks at her and sighs.

"Oh, I'm…" She stops. "Didn't anyone tell you…I mean, maybe now isn't the time, but…" She stops and Tris looks at her.

"What? What is it?" She asks her.

"Um… Will died in the attack." Christina says it and I feel like she is choking me. She looks at both of us and I can't react.

"I know." Tris speaks up. "I saw him on the monitors when I was in the control room. I'm sorry Christina." It's hard not to cry. I want to tell her and I'm sure Tris does too, but there will be tears and I can't cry in front of the other dauntless men. And really it isn't my place to tell. I shut my eyes and follow them.

"Oh, Well, I'm … glad you already knew. I really didn't want to break the news to you in a hallway." She laughs a little bit and I can't take it. I open my eyes as we reach an elevator and I pull her into a hug and rest my head on her shoulder. She hugs back as some tears fall on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I am so very Sorry." I whisper to her as a few tears falls on her shoulder. She pats my shoulder. "He was a goof ball and very crude. But I enjoyed him too." There is a pause as more fall right onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I am… Sorry. I …" I choke and can't tell her. "Sorry." She rubs my back.

"It's fine. We all lost someone. It's fine. I'm fine." I pull back and pull my hood on and glare at the others in the elevator.

"I will not hesitate to kill you all if this leaves the elevator. I will hunt you all down and kill you." I threaten and Christina laughs again.

"No one in their right mind would talk about this, Andy. If they know what's good for them." She laughs a little bit. "Anyway." After she and I both freaked out the others. "Don't worry about the Truth serum. It's easy. You barely know what's happening when you're under. It's only when you resurface that you even know what you said. I went under when I was a kid. It's pretty commonplace in Candor." I nod slowly. What if you have a mind like mine?

"Is everyone else all right?" Tris asks a question that has been bothering me. I look Christina in the eyes. If she says anything other than yes, I will go crazy. "Uriah, Lynn, Marlene?" Christina looks at me and smiles a little bit more.

"All here." She tells me more. "Except Uriah's brother, Zeke, who is with the other Dauntless."

"No way in hell would he go with them. Are you sure? Zeke wouldn't do that. Someone told you wrong." I snap suddenly. "Zeke would never leave his brother. Not in a time like this unless it was important or he was threaten. But then again, he would kill the poor fool that threaten him." I say the last past as an afterthought.

"What?" Tris asks over me.

"I know. No one saw it coming." I shake my head and look at Bass for anything. He shakes his head, saying he doesn't know what to think. The doors open and she leads us out to a hallway and down a maze that will take me forever to remember. Zeke left? Zeke's a traitor? NO way in hell would he be one. Before I know it, I'm lead into an open room with no windows. Just a night sky. The first thing I notice is the middle of the room. Three chairs are set up in the middle of the unbalanced scales that represent Candor. Then I hear the room is filled with a lot of people. I stop moving and I feel Christina's hand on me good shoulder. "You will be fine. Yes, people will know about some things. But it will only explain things to us. Think of it as us understanding you better." I don't move. I dig my feet into the white floor and she can't budge me. I stare at the center of the room and don't want to move.

"Move it." Bass tells me and my face pales more. "Don't be a coward." I nod quickly and follow closely behind him. He knows what to say right at the right moment. The only man I see or care to process is the one with the black box. He is old.

"My name is Niles." He says. "I will be your Questioner. You…" He points to Bass. "You will be going first. So would you please step forward…" Bass does so and I can't think. My heart is pounding fast. I don't know if I could handle it. Not being able to react in case something goes bad here or after. I will not be able to do anything. "The injection site is your neck." I turn and look at Christina, silently pleading to leave. She just looks at me.

"I need to get out of here, now. I'm going to freak out. Please." I whisper to her and she shakes her head and pulls me into a hug.

"You are fine. Nothing will happen to you. I promise." She says.

"I will ask you a series of simple questions so that you can grow accustomed to the serum as it takes full effect." Niles tells him. I don't watch. I can't. Right now I could care less how weak this looks. "Now. What is your name?" I bite my lip and Christina rubs my back.

"Four." I hear him say.

"That is a nickname. What is your real name?" Niles asks me. Oh crap.

"Tobias." He says.

"Did you know that?" She asks Tris and I hear nothing. Does she not know that name links to me?

"What are the names of your parents, Tobias?" that's the next question. She will understand why I'm freaking out. There is a pause.

"Why is that relevant?" I hear him say and I can't help but smirk. He is fighting it. Muttering fills my ears.

"It's extremely difficult not to immediately answer questions while under the truth serum. It means he has a seriously strong will. And something to hide." She says.

"Damn right he has a strong will." I mumble into her shoulder, I know Tris hears me because she laughs a little bit.

"Maybe it wasn't relevant before, Tobias." Niles tells him. "But it is now that you've resisted answering the question. The names of your parents, please." I bite my lip.

"Evelyn and Marcus Eaton." Shit. He said it. The crowd starts to get loud as Christina's hand stops .

"Four's your brother." She states slowly. I look up at her.

"I look just like him." I tell her before burying my head into her shoulder again.

"So you are a faction transfer, are you not?"Niles moves on after it gets quite.

"Yes." Bass says. I hope his isn't getting pissed because of the questions. He normally does.

"You transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless?" Is that man dumb or something?

"Yes, isn't that obvious?" Bass snaps.

"One of the purposes of this interrogation is to determine your loyalties." Niles explains calmly. "So I must ask: Why did you transfer?"

"Oh Shit." I cuss into her shoulder and her hand stops again.

"This is horrible." Tris tells Christina. It's everything in me not to stop this and not kill Niles. "Wrong."

"You really care about him." She states quietly.

"I'll ask you again. It is important that we understand the extent of your loyalty to your chosen faction. so why did you transfer to Dauntless, Tobias?" Niles asks again.

"Can he just stop?" I start to cry again. "This is torture for him to relive."

"I was asked too so I..." He says after a second. "I can protect myself. I transferred to protect myself." God, make it stop.

"Protect yourself from what?" Niles just shut up. I grip Christina's shirt and purse my lips.

"From my father." Bass says and everything in the room stops. I can hear both my heart and Christina's now.

"Thank you for your Honesty." Niles says almost quietly. That soon fills the room they are thanking him for being honest. Like he had a choice? I grip tighter and my left hand hurts and I have to let go with that hand. "Is your allegiance with your current faction, Tobias?"

"My allegiance lies with anyone who does not support the attack on abnegation." He says firmly. Bass doesn't know we all heard him. I can't pay attention anymore. I plug my ears and shut out everything other than Christina's heat beat. I can't focus on anything right now. I will break down. Before I know it, there is another hand on my back. It's big, like mine and hard. I move over to him and smell in the scent of my brother. I can't help but cry and he just remains there with his hand on my back. So I lay my head on his shoulder and remain there. Ignoring the rest of the world. The only thing I notice is Bass tensing every so often to the questions being asked Tris. Soon it will be my turn and I don't want to even think about that.

"Can this be over? I want to leave now." I whisper weakly to Bass.

"No, not yet." He says in a firm but low voice. "You will have to go."

"I don't want to go. I will tell them anything they want to know. I just don't want to go under." I tell him.

"You have to. Jack will never believe us without you doing it too." I look at him with a red and tear stained face. "You look like crap."

"I feel worse. I feel like I have been shot a lot. And been a clumsy fool." I joke back with him. "Something I can't change right now."

"Don't be a coward and go up there." he says.

"I don't think I can. Physically can't." I tell him truthfully. "I am truly afraid. Not as much as the fear of dad, but close." He shuts his eyes.

"Sometimes we have to face our fears." Bass tells me after a minute. "It makes us be able to handle them later. Like the zip lining helped you with your fear of falling. You have to fall out and trust the others to catch you. This is the same thing, just a different fear." He says as he opens his eyes.

"What fear is this?" I ask him.

"That is what you have to figure out." He says. "Your turn." Bass turns me around and I see Tris walking over here and Niles waving me over. Bass gives me a little push and I stumble forward, but catch myself before falling. Tris looks blank at me and nod. I slowly walk over at unbalanced scales on the ground and then the last chair. What will happen? I don't know. Niles offers me a smile.

"Can you please remove your sweatshirt, please?" I hesitate and slowly remove it, like a robot and wad it up in my hands and sit in the last chair and look at only him. "You're perfectly fine here." He whispers as he pulls out a needle and looks at me. "Would you like to do it like Beatrice did?" I nod and take the needle and stab it into my neck and push it all in quickly and throw it in the bin next to me. My head feels dead and it freaks me out. I look at Niles and tense up. "You're fine here." He says as he rests a hand on mine, my left one. I wince and put it under the sweatshirt. "Okay, what is your name?" What? I shut my eyes and breathe in slowly. What is my name? My head is pounding.

"Ah…one second." I look at him and I only see him everything else is fuzzy. "What was the question?" Nile looks at me for a second. "My head hurts." it sounds a little weak.

"I asked you what your name was." He states.

"Oh… Andy… I think." I pause and look at him hard. The pounding is not normal for a head ache. "No, Aundrea. That's my real name." Niles nods slowly.

"What are your parents' names, Aundrea?" Niles moves on. I shut my eyes again and I feel more pounding.

"Evelyn and Marcus." I breathe out. "I think." I open my eyes. "My head feels bad."

"You can't fight the questions, Aundrea." He says calmly.

"I'm not though. My head really hurts." I whisper. "But please continue." Nile nods.

"You are a transfer?" He asks.

"Yeah, I left Abnegation and went to Dauntless." I tell him. My head starts to get less there.

"Why did you transfer to Dauntless?" Niles asks the next question. Why am I answering questions again? I turn my head and see a vague outline of my brother and my head throbs.

"Um.. I promised my brother." I tell him as I look back. "I promised that if he left. I would follow him." I shut my eyes again try and think. There is like a battle going on in here and I'm the victim that is stuck in the middle.

"Why did you promise him?" Niles asks.

"I… Can't." I stutter out and then purse my lips together. "I can't…" I grip the sweatshirt and hold in a cry of pain. "I'm sorry." I can't tell him that Bass was going to die. "I'm sorry. I want to… I just can't at all." I let a little cry of pain out. "I'm not fighting it. I just can't think." I tell him.

"Calm down and breath. This is really a painless process." Niles says.

"You try doing it in my head." I snap and open my eyes. "You couldn't. So please move on." He looks behind him at someone in the front row. Tears are forming in my eyes.

"Alright, then is you allegiance with your current Faction, Aundrea?" Nile asks me.

"No, not really. After being thrown around by the current leader during the simulation attack, I can't. Eric is an asshole and cruel perverted man." I tell him. "I do as my brother and Tris and … one other person." I look to the floor. "I can't get his name. But I listen to what they tell me to do and that's it. I don't trust easy." Nile nods slowly.

"So you said you were with Eric during the Simulation. Please tell me about it." I look at him.

"I woke up in the Dauntless born dorm. I was with some friends after the rankings were given out. Everyone was walking out and I followed. When I got out, Eric found me and it was weird. He is a jerk." I tell him. "He took me to Max saying something and then took me to Abnegation and I… He is an ass and doesn't deserve to live with the things he done." Nile purses his lips and I think he has a little understanding.

"So are you a Divergent as well?" Nile asks, moving on.

"I really don't know. Jeanine wants me because I have a messed up head that fascinates her. I don't understand any of it. She says I could be. To be honest, I never knew the word before I heard someone tell me it and it took for someone later to explain it to me. So maybe, don't ask me. Ask B…Four. He knows more than I do." He nods and looks over where my brother stands and then back at me.

"So the footage, you were only on it for a brief moment. Where were you before and where did you go afterward?" He says and my brain can tell me this one.

"Collecting guns and bullets from the bodies. I needed more bullets and I'm not going to leave guns around. Then I moved them all so they didn't have to see them when they came out. I told her to call me if B… Four gave her problems. She called and I ran in and almost killed him without blinking." I breathe in. "After she explained that he was back, I saw the tapes and her brother, Marcus and Peter were in trouble. Dauntless were surrounding them and ready to shoot. So I raced down there so I could help them to the exit."

"Who is Peter?" I groan.

"A jerk from initiation. He was actually from here. I hate him, a lot. I only saved him because Tris told me not to kill him earlier." I deadpan. "I don't know where and could care less where he is at. The jerk stabbed another initiate in the eye. I should have killed him."

"Thank you, Aundrea. And, what is your deepest regret?" he asks.

"What?" I not sure what he said. "Regret? I regret nothing. I do everything for a reason. The last few weeks were to protect either myself or others. What a dauntless is supposed to do. So nothing other than being stupid. But I can't fix that so I shouldn't even regret that. But I do. I'm human, shot me." I tell him, probably a little too rudely. "Sorry. My head is killing me and it's hard to answer most of these. It really hurts to think." I apologies.

"Thank you for the apology." Niles says. I stand up and almost fall over. The chair helps me stay up. I walk over to Christina. She is looking at me confused with tears in her eyes. What? I look at Bass and he looks at Tris. So I look at her as I try walking to her and stumble. Dang my head.

"What in the hell is going on?" I ask as I get up to them. Christina looks me up and down.

"Did you know she killed him?" She asks straight up.

"What?" I look at her and then at Tris. "She only did it to protect both of us." I point to the bullet hole in my shoulder. "That would have been in Tris's heart if I didn't tackle her. Will wasn't there. The smart perverted kid wasn't there. It was heart breaking, but it had to be done." I break down in tears. "This wasn't the way either of us wanted to tell you. I'm sorry, I am so sorry." The dizziness and pains starts to dull.

"But you don't regret it." She snaps with tears in her eyes. "You don't regret anything."

"No, because we were able to walk away." I snap at her. "I would have killed myself if it meant he could have lived and join her in the safe house. But it's not my fault that he wasn't there. She killed him to protect us and the safe house." I breathe in slowly and try to calm down. "B… Four wouldn't be here now and your ass would have been still under the simulation. So I'm sorry that Will is dead. But I don't regret it. His death saved your ass. And every single Dauntless that is staying here. "

"You should have killed yourselves." She growls at both of us.

"You don't think I had tried? You don't even know half of the shit I went through. Will's death is tragic. But get over it. As you said, everyone lost people they loved." I point to myself. "Me? I lost my own mind." I storm past her and into the crowd of Candor and walk back to the holding cell because that's all I know. It's unlocked, so I walk in and slid the door shut. The light is off in here and makes it pitch black. But I don't care. I go to my corner and cry. I don't like knowing the fact that Will's dead.

000

The door opens and I see a sliver of light and then the door shuts again. I don't know who it is and I don't care. So I remain quiet. The light turns on and I see Tris. I sit up and look at her with heavy eyes.

"Did you find any alcohol here?" I ask her bluntly. "I think I killed a friendship." Tris shakes her head.

"No. but, you need to sleep somewhere other than this cramped little place."She says with a small smile. "I'm sorry for telling her." I shake my head and stand up.

"You had to. I don't care." I pull on the sweatshirt and zip it up as much as I can. "Did you at least find food? I am starving." I tell her helplessly as she walks over and helps zip the rest of the way. I pull the hood on and follow her out. My face probably looks like crap.

"Yeah, and a place to sleep. Most of the Dauntless are in the same room." She tells me as we walk. "Don't worry. Christina is staying with her family." I nod as I keep my head down as we get onto the elevator. My heart hurts.

"Thank you for checking. I can't face her or anyone right now." I confess as the doors open and she walks down a hallway to a set of doors. Inside, there are a lot of Dauntless. I mean a descent amount. Bunks are everywhere and it really does remind me of being back home. In the Pit. Tris leads me to left side of the room and over to a certain bunk and I see two people I missed a lot.

"Andy?" Marlene smiles and stands up and gives me a hug. Her walking… there is no skipping. I hug her back slowly and tight.

"I was worried." I breathe out in a whisper as she lets me go. Marlene takes of my hood a little bit and sees my face and pulls it back on.

"Never mind." She says as I look at Lynn.

"I wasn't worried about you though." I tell her in a joking voice. "I was worried for the people around you. You're one scary Dauntless." I tell the girl and she smirks.

"Good." Lynn looks at Marlene. "Got her change of clothes?" Marlene smiles and walks off to her bunk and returns with some black clothes. I shake my head and laugh. "Your clothes are too damn tight."

"Blame my brother for that. He gets me clothes and doesn't consider the size." I tell they them in a tired voice. "Where do I change?"

"Still a little stiff." Lynn laughs.

"I'll show you." Marlene smiles at me and walks to a set of doors. The skip is really gone now. I walk in pace with her. "How are you holding up?" She asks.

"It's hard. I watched you leave and it freaked me out." I whisper to her as we get through the doors. No one is in this hallway. I can see the bathroom. "I killed a lot of people and I was worried that you were one of them." She laughs and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't hurt me. I was on the other side of Abnegation then the headquarters. I stayed there until the simulation was turned off." Marlene assures me. Something in her voice changed. No longer the sweet innocent sounding voice, this one sounds more mature. What happen to her? She had to kill people. She wasn't herself. I groan as I push the bathroom door open and walk in and change.

"That's comforting, only for a moment." I confess. "You're not yourself anymore, Mar." I pull off my shirt.

"Well, Who of us are the same people?" she asks as she washes her hands. I change into the bra that is provided and pull the shirt on. It's a low cut and show some cleavage instead of being tight. I guess I have to have one of the other.

"That's true." I tell her. "I'm not at all who I was before."

"Truthfully, I think you are the most unchanged. Sure you shot and killed people. But you would have done it before to protect Tris and your brother." Marlene tells me. "You seem to grow up a lot, more control. But that's about it." I shut my eyes as I pull on the skirt I was given. Ignoring the pain in my hand. It shows my bullet wound and my cuts from the corn. Oh well. "By the way, Four is your brother." She laughs.

"What's so funny about that?" I ask as I adjust my skirt and pick up everything and wash my hands.

"I just had a suspicion that I knew him." Marlene smiles at me. "Of all big brothers to have, Four is the best one." I smile a little bit and wash my face clean of the salty tears.

"Thanks. He and Tris have been great during the last few weeks." I tell her as I wipe my face clean.

"So, excited to see Uriah?"Marlene says and I look at her in mid throw of the paper towel. I haven't thought of him for while.

"What?" I compose myself. "He is here?" of course he's here. Christina told you.

"Yep, and by that blush I can tell you missed him a lot." She smiles brightly.

"I'm not blushing. Uriah and I are friends…kind of." I look to the ground and I feel my stomach and heart twist with the feeling of lost. I missed him badly. "I wasn't sure if I was going to see any of you again. I was kind of hoping I wouldn't get too emotional." I whisper and she hugs me.

"You will be fine." She assures me as she lets go and fix my hair. "Your hair is a little too short."

"It was as short as Bass's earlier. Which, I'm really thinking I should cut again." I look in the mirror and watch her fix my hair.

"Bass?" She asks.

"Tobias's nickname I came up with when I was little. Could never pronounce it before." I laugh at the memories that flood back. Good ones that I missed. Running along with Bass when dad wasn't home and mom kept him home from school so we had a break. Playing in the front yard with the imaginary toys mom gave us. It was great.

"Oh well." She holds up some hair. "Why did you cut it anyway? I don't remember seeing you when I was under the simulation other than in the dorm room." I shut my eyes and sigh.

"Eric grabbed me by my hair to hit and control me. I can't handle being controlled. I got shoot in the hip because of it." I confess and show her my dauntless tattoo. "It's still painful. A reminder of how weak I am against someone grabbing my hair."

"You're not weak because of that." She laughs. "You are only weak if you think you are."

"Whatever, Mar." I sigh and look at her.

"I can cut it if you want." She suggests.

"Careful, your sounding like an Abnegation mother." I laugh and she joins me.

"No, just Dauntless and wanting to help cheer up a friend." Marlene tells me.

"I'm fine for now. Let's just get back to Tris and Lynn." I hug her tight before she can move.

"I missed you a lot, too." She pats my back and I let go and we walk back to them, I put Bass's sweatshirt back on and the hood goes up as I sit on the bed Marlene was on earlier and yawn.

"Someone's tired." Lynn comments and I remain silent.

"Andy hasn't slept well since the attack." Tris tells her as I look at the floor.

"What?" she scoffs.

"Nightmares with my mind." I glance up at her. "The nightmares with my mind aren't something I wish on anyone. Did you see the reactions of the leaders after seeing my fear landscape?" I ask her in a calm voice. "I have a screwed up head and I can't deal with things like you all do." Lynn shuts her mouth.

"I heard they were very pale at the end on it." Marlene sits down next to me and offers me a piece of sandwich. I take it and inhale it and I get strange looks from both of them.

"The factionless were pretty much passing around germs and haven't really eaten since being in Amity. I burned all that food up running." I explain and Marlene just hands me the rest of her sandwich.

"Here. You need it more than I do." I give it back.

"No. It's your lunch. I will find lunch later." I tell her as I adjust myself on the bed and groan. "Skirts!"

"They are great for fighting." Marlene says before eating part of her sandwich. "Sure you flash people, but does that matter when you're fighting?"

"For a Stiff, it does." I protest. "I would rather have my shorts back than fight in a skirt." Everyone laughs.

"So you admit you're really a stiff." Lynn laughs.

"In some sense of the word. Yes." I admit. "I won't show people stuff they shouldn't see." I protest. "And my underwear is one of the things people shouldn't see." My heart drops, Will would have interjected with why not or something like that. Then my stomach growls. "I guess I need to eat." I laugh with everyone.

"Let's go eat." Marlene stands up and offers me a hand and I take it with my left hand and a shock of pain runs up my hand.

"Damn it." I pull it back and groan.

"What?" She is confused.

"She punched the bathroom mirror and made a hole in the wall." Tris tells her. "She was upset about something."

"I just told her there was no getting through Will because he wasn't there." I add the part she wasn't sure about. "I don't care anymore to keep anything quiet. My biggest secret is blown." They don't say anything for a little bit as we walk out another pair of doors and to the cafeteria.

"That explains the hand." Marlene says after a moment. "See you're the same as before." She assures me.

"Sure, whatever." I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, we're heading to the Hancock building to do some spying." Lynn says. "I think you should come."

"And why is that?" I ask holding back a smirk.

"Because the more eyes the better." She states. "I prefer you not going, but you could use it."

"I don't need your sympathy." I hold my hand in the air and laugh. "Coming from you even. That's really rare. Am I that much of a mess to warrant your pity?"

"Yes, you look like crap." I laugh.

"Everyone has been saying that lately. Anyway, when are we leaving?" I ask, moving on.

"Ten. Should be there around twelve." She tells me.

"Good." Marlene pushes the door open and I see it's just like school.

"I didn't like going to school, enough at it was. Now this." I joke as I follow the group to the line and get food. They laugh.

"Same thought. We're all adults now, so why do we have to eat like children?" Lynn scoffs as she grabs a plate and grabs a meat filed sandwich and some other things. I grab two sandwiches and slip one into my pocket discretely and put some grapes on my plate. Lynn smirks at me and looks at my pocket. "You need to put it farther in so people don't see it." She whispers to me. I move the sandwich farther into my left pocket and let my hand rest in there. It's broken and might as well be in there. I laugh a little bit and turn to follow Lynn.

"Thanks. I'm starved." I whisper to her as we wait for Marlene and Tris to finish up. Lynn points so a table at the far end.

"That's where we sit." She says with food in her mouth. I look over and see someone already sitting there. Tan skin and short hair. I don't need to see his face to know it's him. I almost drop my plate and Lynn grabs the edge of it. "What's gotten into you?"

"Is that Uriah?" I ask slowly with disbelief. My hear twists as I bite on my lip ring.

"Yeah." She says and I start slowly walking over there. My heart doesn't know what to think or how to react. I thought I lost him. Behind me the other's follow close behind as my heart beats faster. The closer I get, the better I see the snake behind his ear. It's him. I set my plate next to him and slowly sit down and look at the plate. I see him glance at me with a full mouth. I don't know what to do.

"Are you even there?" I hear him laugh and I can't take it anymore. I turn and bury my head into his chest as tears fall out of my eyes and onto the black shirt he wears. "Whoa.' He laughs again and swallows his food and he wraps his arms around me. "I'm here. You're okay." Uriah whispers into my ear as he holds me. "I won't leave you again."

"You didn't. Eric is an asshole." I look up at him and I see the shine in his eyes. "I hate him." I bury my head again. Uriah pulls me closer to him and he rubs my back slowly.

"He is, but that's nothing new. What's new is your hair." He laughs and runs his hand through it. I sit up and smack his hand.

"Yeah, so. It's my hair. Now you can't touch it." I tell him firmly and he laughs more and smiles. I love his smile.

"There is the Andy I know." He rubs his thumbs under my eyes and wipes the tears away. I can't help but laugh as I moved his hands. "I'm flattered that you missed me that much." He smirks and I punch him in the arm with my right hand.

"I missed you all the same amount." I protest and turn back in my seat and move my plate to where Uriah moved me. The others are at the table now. All on the other side of us though. "You can even ask Marlene. I attacked her in the bathroom pretty much." I add and Marlene laughs.

"Only a little bit." She says with a smile. I take my sandwich in my hand and eat it all pretty quick. Then I move onto the mountain of grapes. I remain quiet as Uriah, Lynn and Marlene takes control of the conversation. I'm just glad that Uriah and them are safe. I can't even focus on the conversation. I just move to the sandwich in my pocket and rest my head on Uriah's shoulder and let myself drift off. I feel totally safe now.


	7. Family

**Hello again! Last update I just had to post twice. I was even missing Uriah and Andy interaction and I'm the one writing this. So that's not good. Now this has some fluff, as most authors call it, it here to make up for the five chapters of no Uriah. Oh and I have a one shot up about Uriah after Zeke and Tobias' initiation. It's called Noticing the Invisible. Go ahead and take a look at it and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or Insurgent.**

**Chapter Seven: Family**

I wake up and I feel an arm around me. What in the world? I move it and feel the weight on the buck I'm in shift. I thought I pass out at lunch.

"You okay?" I turn and see the arm belongs to Uriah. He's just waking up.

"Why am I in your bed… again?" I ask with a yawn.

"You fell asleep on me and I was tired, so I took you to my bed and past out. Tris said something about you not being able to sleep since the attack. So why not take a nap?" He says as pulls me back down and face him. "I liked your hair long, but this is beautiful too." Uriah yawns as he looks me in the eye. "That was the most restful nap I had in a while. Should we sleep more or do you want to talk?" I can't help a blush appear on my face.

"You know me so well." I admit and he stretches and sits up.

"Then let's go." I sit up and yawn before following. One of the first times I didn't have a dream. His hand finds my right hand and we walk out one of the doors.

"You're going to have to lead me around for our stay here. I don't think I will be able to understand any of it." I inform him and he nods.

"I'm barely figuring it out." He tells me truthfully, with a laugh.

"So we could get lost and you don't mind?" I laugh at the look he gives me.

"Have more faith in me. If I wanted to get lost with someone, I'm glad it's you." Uriah laughs now as we walk down the empty hallway. "Anyway, ask away." I nod and play with the lip ring.

"Tell me what happen with you and the others." I tell him. "I had many dreams of you guys dying." I tell him as I look at the black tiles.

"We aren't dead." He laughs. "Nothing much. Same with the others. I was able to pass by Max with no problem and followed Lynn and Mar down to the far left side of the faction. I was able to follow Mar around without alarm." Uriah's voice stops and he sighs. "She and I killed a lot of people. That's why she's different." He confesses.

"It comes with the territory." I assure him almost sadly. "I watched Will die and I still took his gun." He presses his lips.

"Tris said that under her truth serum." He says.

"I wasn't paying attention. I had my head buried in Bass's shirt." I tell him.

"Bass?" Uriah isn't familiar with his nickname. That's right, he doesn't know.

"Tobias's nickname I gave him years ago." He nods. "I almost killed him too. I wouldn't have even blinked." We get to an elevator and he presses the one button.

"You do what you have to, to live." Uriah says.

"Why aren't we in the pit?" I ask to change the direction this is going to.

"Too many cameras." He says. "Easier to come here then find them all." I nod.

"Makes sense. But I do want to go back there and wear my own clothes." I complain as I pinch the end of the skirt and let it go.

"Looks good on you. I like you in short things." Uriah smirks and I don't have the will to hit him.

"I don't, look at my legs." I hold my right leg up and point to the stitches right above my knee. "That is from a dauntless who took me to my father's office in the Abnegation headquarters where Jeanine was at. Bass and I ended up attacking her and one guy knocked him to the ground, so I started to attack him and I got shot in the leg for it. Then I was given an injection that made me stiff and not able to move." I explain to him in a low voice. "That experience was frightening. That's when Bass was given that crap that made him go after Tris and almost kill her before being taking back to Dauntless to control the thing." I groan and motion to the cuts. "Those are from running in a field of corn with Tris in my arms because we were being chased by Erudite. I'm not going to let her have me because I spark her damn curiosity." I snap as I set my leg down. I pull down the top of my skirt and show him the tattoo and bullet hole with won't heal for awhile. "That was Eric and his friend trying to teach me my place."

"Does this all hurt?" He asks quietly. I look at him as if he is stupid and scoff.

"Yeah, that is only half of the crap I have. I was shot four times, multiple cuts, Broken hand on top of the messed up ribs that healed wrong." I complain and then shut my mouth. "Sorry, you don't want to hear any of that." I feel him snake his arms around my waist and I'm not sure what to do.

"If you need to complain, then that's fine with me." He says as the doors open, the arm leaves me and we walk off. There are some Dauntless out here but not as much as before. We walk past them and outside.

"To think I would prefer to be in a pit in the ground than being outside." I comment with a sigh.

"A dauntless trait." Uriah tells me as he walks me around the building to what used to be a river. I feel the arm snake around me and I lean into him and sigh again. This is good. Great would be having everything the way it needs to be. No one trying to kill each other because of the Divergent. The ones that are able to withstand simulations…

"Uriah, can I ask you something?" I ask suddenly. He looks down at me.

"What?" Uriah asks.

"You where awake during the simulation, right? I remember that, right?" He slowly nods. "Does that make you a divergent too?"

"Yes. It does." He says quietly. "Just don't tell anyone I am. Divergents are looked at as dangerous people."

"You dangerous." I scoff. "Yeah, you can kill. You have, but it doesn't mean you will hurt the people on your team." I shake my head. "I won't tell. It's a dense idea."

"A little bit. So you said you were one? I though…" I laugh and cut him off.

"Bass says I'm one and Jeanine said I could be, but she didn't seem too convinced." I explain. "That's why I said I didn't know."

"Okay." He says. I look at his face and my stomach twist again and I can't help but kiss him. A moment later, he starts returning the kiss and moves me so I'm in front of him and both arms are around my waist. Uriah is being very careful with my hip and I'm grateful. The kiss is the most passionate and desperate kiss I have ever had. When we pull away, I'm out of breath. "Wow. You really missed me." He smirks as he tries to breath. The kiss reminded me.

"I need to tell you something." I look at him. "Caleb, Tris's brother kissed my forehead and I kissed a Amity's cheek when the Erudites were there. Robert was to piss my brother off and show him I can act and Caleb was trying to help me look weak." I confess quickly and Uriah laughs.

"You think I care?" He shakes his head and kisses me again, this time more gently. I grab his hair with my right hand and pull him closer and I feel a smirk on his lips.

"What?" I ask him with as small giggle.

"You can touch my hair, yet I can't touch yours." I narrow my eyes and grab his hand and bring it to my head.

"There you're touching it. Now can we go back to kissing?" I ask him and he laughs.

"You giggled too." I grabbed his neck and bring him to my lips and kiss him again. I miss being in his presents. I miss doing this. I missed him. My stomach starts to burn as I kiss him passionately. He just smirks as he kisses me back. My other hand is useless so I rest it on his shoulder and bring him closer with a pull of that arm. His grip tightens on my waist and we are flush with each other. But that's when I have to pull away to get air. "You're really tempting, you know that, Andy?" Uriah asks with a laugh. "It's hard to control myself right now." I laugh.

"So? Not like I can help it." I rest my head on his shoulder and breath. "Is it fair to say you take my breath away?" I ask as a joke and he smirks.

"I take everyone's breath away." He jokes and I open hand hit his chest.

"Don't be cocky right now, I can't think of anything to say that's funny." I tell him.

"Try." Uriah says. "Just try." The last one has a little laugh attached to it.

"I… you sure they think your handsome, sometime other things can cause people to stop breathing. Like me. When I freak out and get pissed, I can't breathe." Uriah laughs and lifts my head up and steals one little kiss from me.

"Good one."

000

"Andy, there you are." Marlene greets me as I join her on her bed.

"Hey." I look at the bed next to us and smile. Tris is asleep. "How long has she been out?" I look at my watch. It's been a few hours since Tris got me from the holding cell. It's only four.

"About an hour." Marlene tells me. "When did you wake up? I came to get you and you and Uriah weren't there anymore." I shrug my shoulder and look at her.

"He and I went for a walk and catch up on the events of the last few weeks." I tell her. "What did you want me for?"

"It doesn't matter now, but tell me how that went." She laughs with a small smile.

"What? We just talked about what happen after the simulation with him and I told him about Amity and the many cuts, bruises, and bullet wounds I got." I tell her. There is a strange look in her eyes.

"Where did you walk too, Huh?" Marlene moves closer to me. "I think it was more than talking." I am able to resist blushing.

"Mar, we walked right outside of the Mart so I could get everything off my chest. What are you insinuating?"I resist the erg to pull my hood down farther.

"You haven't seen him in weeks!" she laughs and pats my bare knee.

"What are you laughing about?" Lynn asks as she walks around the bunk.

"Andy just back from _'talking' _with Uriah." Marlene tells her. I narrow my eyes and look at her confused.

" '_talking'_?what else could we have been doing, Mar?"I put a hand to her forehead and shake my head. "You don't have a fever." I look at Lynn. "Has she been feeling well lately?" Lynn looks at me and smirks.

"She's just observant." She states and pats her neck. "I could cover that up better." A blush slowly creeps on my face.

"God damn you, Uriah! I'm going to get you." I growl out and rest my head on Marlene's shoulder. I hear something settle behind me.

"What did Uriah do to you now?" the blush gets brighter and I glance up at Marlene and Lynn.

"You know making jokes and playing pranks. This time, she was asleep and he wrote on her face again." I'm shocked Lynn lied for me. "Just getting her back for her prank to him the night the rankings came out where she and Marlene put hot sauce in his drink." Why did she have to say that though?

"You don't want to know what he wrote." I tell him slowly. "Just need to help me plan revenge on him for later." I don't turn around to look at him.

"No, that's all you. Anyway, here's your bag." Bass tells me and I wipe around and grab the bag and turn back to Marlene before he can see my face. It's a deep blush now. I open it up. "Everything is there that matters." That's when I hear his footsteps leaving us and I pull out one of the guns and open the chamber.

"They're here." I click it shut and shove it in the waist band above my right hip and then put one on the small of my back.

"How many do you have in there?" Lynn asks as she looks in.

"Seven. I collected them. My favorite was the rifle I had that Johanna Reyes took." I mumble out. "Didn't have to aim pretty much." I smirk as she grabs a gun and slips it in her waist band.

"Don't mind if I do." I shrug my shoulders.

"I half expected it." I tell her. "I got a lot of bullets too."

"You must have had a hell of a time to acquire these." She says she looks at some of the guns.

"Point and shoot. I learned pretty quick emotions needed to be postponed until the job it done." I explain to Lynn as Marlene pulls out a bullet from one of the guns.

"Do you think someone can just throw one of these and cause damage?" She asks.

"Not fast enough. A human can't do that." Lynn tells her as she puts the gun back. "That's why we need guns, Mar."

"I was just thinking, Lynn." She laughs and puts the bullet back. "Anyway, so how long have you two been… You know?" I look at her as if she lost it.

"Together." Lynn states in a bored voice.

"Um…" I don't remember. "I… the night before Al died, when Tris was attacked." I tell them slowly.

"I bet he had to explain to you what a kiss was, Stiff." I scoff at Lynn's comment.

"Actually, I was the one that kissed him first." I brag. "We kept it quite because I don't want Four killing him."

"You kissed him, Really!?" Marlene laughs loudly and I cover her mouth and Lynn smacks her in the back of the head.

"Do you want Uriah dead?" She snaps quietly. "Control yourself."

"Sorry, it's just girl stuff that I really miss. This is like nothing happen and we are sitting in the dorm just talking about girl stuff." Marlene explains when I remove my hand from her face. "It makes me forget everything I did."

"Well then just don't laugh that loudly. I don't want to lose him again." I tell her with a small smile. She nods.

"I'll try. Now you need to tell me everything!" Marlene says. I look at Lynn and roll my eyes.

"Is she always like this?" I ask and she nods slowly.

"Yep. Get used to it. You're dating our best friend. I will kill you if you hurt him." Lynn threatens. "And Marlene will make sure you are never found again. She is now good at stuff like that." I try not letting that comment bother me.

"I would kill myself before that happens, I promise." I tell her solemnly. More weight is added to the bed behind me.

"Before what?"I hear Uriah asks as he settles behind me.

"Hurt you." I turn and punch him in the chest. "You lied." I snap quietly.

"Hey! Not my fault." He laughs. "I got carried away." I punch him again. "That hurts." I roll my eyes and turn away from him.

"Good, maybe you will think twice. Lynn had to lie to Bass for me. That is risking her life for yours." I tell him as I see Marlene holding back laughter. "Maybe it's not that worth it. Maybe you should tell him and see where it goes. It's your funeral."

"Okay." I feel the weight leave and I turn and grab his arm with both hands, even though it hurts and pull him back down on the bed.

"Don't you dare. Are you mad?" I ask him as I look him in the face. "You don't do crap like that."

"Why should I be afraid of your bother? I'm Dauntless." He tells me. "Besides, he should hear it from me." Uriah gets his arm away from me and I get up and run after him.

"You are crazy! Don't do it. Please for me. I need to talk with him first. He won't kill me, just hurt." I plead with him. Next thing I hear is his laugh.

"I wasn't. I was going to the bathroom." He says. "Unless you want to come with me?" Uriah's smirk makes me let go and gag.

"Gross." I turn back to the group and groan as he leaves. "He is such an ass." Lynn laughs now.

"That's Uriah for you." Lynn says. "Now do you want to get that thing covered up?" I nod vigorously.

"I might not have a fear of him. But I'm afraid of him." I tell her in hopes so understands. Lynn walks away from the bunks and I follow close behind with Marlene in tow. We spend a while in the bathroom just talking and covering up my neck with makeup. When we walk out, it's time for dinner. I think they did a good job so I shove the sweat shirt in the bag and go to dinner.

"So how was the girl trip to the bathroom?" Uriah laughs as we sit down with our plate.

"You know same as normal." Lynn says. "Just like your trips."

"I don't spend two hours in the bathroom." He states.

"Well, you're just plain boring then." She says smugly.

"Lynn, that's weak." Uriah tells her.

"Just like you are." Lynn smirks and I swallow the food in my mouth.

"I have to disagree. Uriah can lift me, throw me over his shoulder and run. He isn't weak." Uriah smirks and pats my shoulder.

"You're just little, but thanks." He says. We all look at him.

"She six foot, one or something and probably around two hundred pounds. Andy isn't little." I roll my eyes at Lynn's comment.

"I think I'm done." I deadpan and set my fork down and push my plate away from me in disgust.

"Lynn, she isn't close to two hundred pounds." Uriah tells her gently, before taking my plate. "If you're not going to eat, I'm going to eat it." He announces as he dumps the pasta on his plate.

"Help yourself." I mumble as I pick up my glass of water and drink some. "Where's the rum?" Uriah and they laugh.

"Not here." Lynn says. I think she means more than the rum.

"Damn it. I could use some right now." I mumble as someone sits next to me. "Hey Bass."

"You're an alcoholic." He says before shoveling food into his mouth.

"I'm not. I only drank twice." I hold up two fingers. "And I was under control the second time. I only ended up passing out on Uriah's bed." I defend as I set my glass down.

"And when was this?" He asks.

"The night of the simulation. I would have been with Tris and got her in trouble too with Eric." I explain. "So sleeping in the other dorm was almost smart of me." I tell him as it if was nothing.

"Whatever." He mumbles and eats. I turn back to the others.

"Anyway, when can we go back? I like having places to stay, but I rather be home and underground." I ask Lynn more. She is more of the brains here. "We can't stay here forever."

"Not sure if we can. Too many cameras." Lynn says with a full mouth. I think I learned to deal with it. "Unless you want to spend days doing it, here is the best place."

"But we can't stay here forever. The Candor and Amity and even Factionless are nice, but I'm going to go crazy if I don't go home." I tell her. "We can do anything, we're dauntless."

"You already went crazy." Uriah jokes and I elbow him in the ribs. "Is there a next level?" He laughs.

"Insanity." Bass states. "She is on the brink of it already." He says after swallowing. "I wouldn't mess with her."

"Is Four threatened by me?" I ask in a mocking voice and place my hand on my chest, innocently, to add more affect.

"No, but your friends should be." He states and Lynn laughs.

"I'm not afraid of the Stiff." I look around and scratch my head.

"Where? I don't see any grey frozen, Selfless people. I see a rigid person, but Four doesn't count." I get hit in the back of my head and on hold my head. "Hey!"

"I can't hit you in the bad shoulder without your crying like a little child, could I?" He asks me haughtily. I punch him in the arm with my right hand.

"I don't cry from pain and you know that." I protest and he takes another bite without flinching. So I hit him again, harder in the same spot. It just happens that he eats with his right so the fork drops and he shoves me and I laugh.

"You want to bet?" He hits me in the shoulder and I hold back a cry of pain.

"No fair! You don't have any bullet wound to exploit." I complain.

"I'm not that slow." He says with a smirk and hits me again. The pain runs through me and I hold my arm.

"Enough. That's the one I got willingly." I whisper as I grab it and cradle it. He picks up his fork and Marlene laughs.

"How didn't I notice it earlier? You two act just like siblings." She says.

"Because I stayed away from her as much as I could in public. She's annoying." Bass states.

"You're just jealous of all this." I motion to my face and body. "I'm just that awesome."

"Or creepy." He says and I laugh.

"I get that from my older brother. You have to blame him for that." Uriah joins in now.

"You are kind of intimidating." He laughs out. "More than creepy." I smile and pat his shoulder.

"Stop trying to suck up. I'm still pissed at you and I will get you back." I tell him in a fake calm voice.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." He says before he starts eating my food. I'm hungry, but I don't think I can eat.

"Where's your food?" Bass asks me after a minute. I look over at Uriah's gut and point.

"Most of it is in there." I deadpan. I get hit in the head for that. "Damn it, Bass!" I snap.

"You need to eat." He says before shoving more food into his mouth. So I stomp on his foot as hard as I can. "Andy!" Bass half chokes on his food and punches me in the shoulder again.

"Ow." I hold my shoulder again. "You were going to expect the shoulder, so I had to mix it up." I protest and bite my lip. Then I notice something. Uriah and Zeke normally. I look at Uriah. "I'm sorry." I look at the table.

"About what?" he asks confused. I shake my head and stand up and walk away. "Andy?!" I hear him but I ignore it and walk. I don't even know where I'm going. I just walk. My feet take me up the elevator to the floor where the holding cell is and I go to the door. It's locked. So I kick it a few times.

"What are you doing?" I nearly jump out of my skin at the sound of his voice.

"Trying to break the door down." I kick it again. "What does it look like?" My voice is quiet. "I thought I told you not to sneak up on me?" I kick it again.

"Ann, what the hell is going on?" He asks. I groan and kick the door again. "It's not going to open. It's electronically locked." I kick the door one last time.

"I was just thinking how we act like Zeke and Uriah. Then I remembered that Zeke isn't here and being called a traitor. I know the feeling of not having your brother around and then crap being said about him." I tell him as I rest my forehead on the door. It's cold. "Half the stuff was true too. But Zeke? I can't imagine him a traitor. Doesn't seem right to me." I explain. "I hated being reminded of your faction transfer everyday for at least a year. Then it was every other week."

"Zeke does what he wants." Bass states. "It doesn't seem right, but Christina was right. You don't know how brave someone is until it comes down to it." I shake my head.

"But this is Zeke. One of the many cocky members of dauntless that would just flip off Erudite and walk the other way. He wouldn't do that." I tell him. "Zeke is not a traitor. I many have not known him long, but…" my voice stops. There has been too much going on for me to understand. I sink to the ground. "There have been too many deaths and pointless fights and heartbreaks. Why is she doing this? Why is she willing to kill a faction because of government position? She could have simply poison them all and moved right in. But this? There is more than what meets the eye with this one." I turn and lean my back against the door and Bass sits next to me.

"She is looking for us too. The divergents." He states.

"But Why? She could take one of us and do all the testing she wants. We haven't rose up yet like she fears. We are all unaware of it or living in fear of being discovered. I don't think that was going to happen." Bass doesn't say a word. "This isn't making sense to me."

"You know… you're smarter than you think." Bass says after a minute. "You are not stupid." I shake my head. "You can put things together better than most people and you question everything, to my annoyance, but you still do." He sighs. "A sure sign of Erudite." I roll my eyes.

"I'm Dauntless, that's what I am and nothing more." I snap. "I'm not anything like Jeanine."

"I didn't say that. I said you have a lot of Erudite in you. Abnegation too. You taking the bullet that was supposed to kill her, that's Selfless. It almost killed you too." His voice is low as he looks at the ground. "How you object of killing the innocent people of Erudite." I scoff. "And you face you're fears, that's Dauntless."

"I'm not a Divergent, Bass. I just have a broken brain. I sometimes just want to kill people." I inform him. "I can't be a divergent."

"You are the definition of it, Ann." Bass says. "Don't lie to yourself."

"I'm not. I just don't believe it. You're going to tell me that I'm some type of person who can't fit in a faction. I fit in Dauntless perfectly. That's my faction and no other place." I snap. "Amity drove me insane."

"That's not what a divergent is. It just means you think differently, that's all." Bass states quietly. "There is nothing wrong with being one, Ann." I shake my head.

"Why, then, do I have a messed up head?" I ask sharply. "Why am I the black sheep of the black sheep? I hate it. Can't I just fit in with one group of people?"I bring my knees to my chest, hug them, and rest my head on them. "Can't I just be with the Dauntless and be normal? I didn't group up like the other Abnegation. I was scared and learned self defense and got a tempter. Not what Abnegation is at all." I sigh. "Now I'm in dauntless and I'm suddenly all selfless? Willing to kill myself for a girl I don't even really know. I really just have this need to protect her, God only knows why. But I do. Can't I just be fearless and fit in Dauntless and not in the other?"

"Selflessness and Bravery are almost the same thing. You need to be selfless to be brave, Ann." That sounds familiar. I nod and hug my knees tighter, despite the pain.

"Bass, it get's tiring. Running. That's what this is. When can we end this?" I ask him in a quiet voice. "When can I breathe again and rest?"I stare at the part of the floor that meets with the wall.

"Soon, hopefully. If we don't die first." He is trying to get me to laugh. I smile.

"I don't think with all the crap you and I have been through, God would have us die at the hands of the Jeanine." I laugh a little bit and shake my head. "We would have both died at the hands of Marcus, if that's the case." Bass remains silent. "But we didn't. You and I are able to do anything we want to do."

"Almost anything." Bass says. "We can't live with a bullet in our hearts." I shrug my shoulders.

"True, but what are the odd of that?" I laugh as shove him a little bit and he smiles a little bit. "I got hit right here." I point to a few inches from my heart. "I'm lucky that I was able to get the damn thing out. You tell me that we are meant to die yet." He pushes me back and my bad shoulder slams into the frame of the door and I let out a scream.

"You do cry when you get hurt." He smirks.

"I scream, there's a difference." I protest and Bass stands up.

"Are you coming?" He asks as he offers me his hand. I shake my head.

"No, I came here to be away from people and think." I pause because he doesn't more. "And no, you count as a human too." I joke with him and he takes his hand back and shrugs his shoulder.

"Don't stay here too long." Bass says as he walks off. I sigh and lean my head back on the door and let my legs drop.

"Why bother? This won't change. Run and hide. Run and hide. It's getting old." I mumble.


End file.
